She Wrote it All
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: She wrote the story, but what she wrote wasn't her life it was something more. It was what it should have been. Now she has a chance to change the way that her story ends. What will happen will some one have to give her a little push?
1. A Second Chance

Authors note: Hi there. Just want to say that Naruto does not belong to me. All of the characters belong to their respected owners. I will add a few oc's but only one of them will be a main character. I hope that you enjoy what I have here for you. Please write a review, I would love to know what you think also if I need to improve on anything. Also, if you have any ideas that you would like to maybe see happen tell me that as well. Thanks a bunch, and enjoy.  
-Ggeri Sminth

* * *

Chapter One:

A Second Chance

An old woman sits in a rocking chair in an old person's home. She sits rocking back and forth looking through a book that holds all the memories that she wished to have. Pictures of ever person that she had ever known each had a small description. She looks up from her book and out the window to the sky. Life was nothing like she had hoped that it would become. She smiled; even so she had made the best of it and would die a very happy woman. The only thing that bothered her was that no one ever visited her.

Her smile seemed to fade and she closed her eyes basking in what sun she could get. Soon she fell asleep letting the book fall off of her lap. It landed on the ground open; the page that it was open to was of a young man and girl. They were two different pictures that had been cut and taped together. At the top of the page was writing that said, 'If only in my dreams.' Under the picture was a caption that said, 'The man that I loved but could never have.' The old woman was going to be 92 in a couple of days and now that she could no longer take care of herself she lived her.

It seemed that all she did these days was sit around and wait for someone to visit her and look in her book of memories. A bunch of young kids walked into the nursing home. They walked up to the counter and one of them asked for some one. The nurse pointed to the old woman in the rocking chair. The kids said thank you then walked over to her. It wasn't a big group of kids, about four. They looked at her with a bit of pity. One of them bent down and picked up her book, while the other one helped the nurse mover her into her wheel chair. They pushed the sleeping old woman back to her room.

"Ninety-two and still single, I wonder what it is like to be forever alone?" mumbled a girl with light pink hair. She was holding the book of memories. She was flipping through it while they walked.

"That's not what worries me… she never lost her innocence. What kind of person was she when she was our age?" spoke up the boy that was pushing the wheel chair, he had short black hair and very bush eyebrows.

"The kind of person that put other people before themselves." Said another boy with brown hair, he was a bit bigger than the others but still a nice boy.

"She looks so frail. What is going to happen to her, what if we didn't make it in time." Whispered the last kid; a girl with long black hair.

"We made it, she is still breathing. We have to change it, if not… I don't want to think of what will happen if we don't," sighed the boy from behind the wheel chair.

They continued walking till they got all the way to her room; it was at the back of the nursing home. To their surprise she still had loads of spirit or that is what it seemed like. She was trying her best to write yet another story but it seemed that nothing would come to her. The girl with pink hair placed her book of memories down on the table and looked over the room. It was simple yet not. She was the biggest business person in the entire world, and she wrote novels. Yet what would be the worth of all of that if you don't have any family for it to be inherited by. Maybe that was why she was still kicking.

They left her sitting in her wheel chair with a note on her lap, 'If you could do it all over. To get a second chance would you take it?' They then left. There were still people that they needed to see. It was important that they found out everything that they needed to know. Leaving the old woman made them sad; no matter how many times they had come they had never actually talked to her. She was someone that they watched over. They knew that the nurses told her that they visited but never getting to talk to her seemed to do it for them.

"Maybe we should have stayed this time. I really want to talk to her before she leaves this world," whispered the girl with black hair.

"I know, so do I, I mean she gave us life, and we don't even know the type of person that she is," frowned the bigger boy as he began munching on some chips.

They group of kids walked back up the room stopping at one more room. An old man sat in the room looking out the window, it had been a while that anyone came to visit him. Not even his kids came to visit him. He looked over at the group of kids then looked away. He had gone grumpy in his old age, and maybe the fact that he was in here might have something to do with it.

"I don't need you kids visiting me. I have family that will come see me," coughed out the old man.

"We only came to talk to you before the choice is made. If you could have a second chance, to do it all over again would you," asked the pink haired girl, she seemed to be doing all the talking today.

He looked over at her, "I don't know what I would do. Maybe you should ask someone that deserves a second chance." He took another breath, "Like her. You know who I'm talking about right. You visit her often. She seems so sad."

"Is that why you don't leave your room, you are one of her friends," chewed out the brunet.

"Me one of her friends, humph maybe in another life; why do you ask?'

"Well you see you look like this guy that was in her book…." The girl with pink hair covered his mouth quickly so that what came out sounded like, 'Well you see… like… her book'

The old man looked at them kinda funny, "I see well if you don't mind I need to get some sleep. So I would like it if you would leave."

The group of kids left his room. There wasn't all that much that they would be able to do now. They would have to wait and see what happens. After they left latter that day the old woman passed away in her sleep. She lived to be ninety-one. She was a very, very happy old woman; everything that she had left was left to the old man's two children. It was all a strange ordeal. Why in the world would anyone do that? Apparently she had decided that they would be inheriting it the day she met them years and years ago. The years passed on and all when quiet soon the old man also passed away at the age of ninety-five. Everything quieted down and some would think that this would be the end of the story but sometimes, some stories begin with an ending. For the story had just begun.


	2. New Once Again

Authors note: Hi there. Just want to say that Naruto does not belong to me. All of the characters belong to their respected owners. I will add a few oc's but only one of them will be a main character. Now I know that is going to be a little weird at first. Everything will be explained little by little. I just hope that you all can bear with me long enough for me to get it all out. Thank you for reading and I hope that you all enjoy.  
-Ggeri Sminth

* * *

Chapter Two:

New Once Again

Three annoying beeps followed by three louder ones and them three more each time they would get a little louder told Mieko that it was time to get up and there was no way that she was going to get any more sleep. She shifted around in her bed trying to find the desk that had her alarm clock sitting on it. She found that this was going to impossible unless she sat up and turned it off. Finally after a few minutes she gave up sat up and turned it off. She groaned and dropped back onto her pillow.

After laying there for a couple of seconds she dragged her feet and got up and got ready for the day. A new day and this new day would bring more than she was ready for. It was too early to be the new student in a new school in a new town, but this had to be done. She looked around her room for her uniform. When she couldn't spot it she walked out of her room over to her laundry mat, she found it hanging up in the closet in there.

The school uniform wasn't all that different than any other, at least it didn't kill her. A white button down top, a navy blue skirt along with white knee socks and a navy blue tie. She also had a navy blue jacket but she didn't have to wear that, and there was no way in earth she wanted to or planned to. After she grabbed her uniform she took a quick shower. Once she was completely done Mieko walked into the kitchen grabbing some bread putting it into the toaster. Once her toast was done she grabbed it and her back pack and headed out the door not forgetting to lock it on her way out.

She walked down the street to the school that she would be attending. Her apartment sat on the same street as the school, and she also had one on the bottom of the building. Walking around she saw many other students that were going to the same school that she was. They all seemed to hang out with their own kind. It didn't matter who you were if you didn't fit you were ignored and left alone. So that must have meant that the loners all hung together. How right could that be, plenty but Mieko was no loner.

Once Mieko entered the school grounds she felt this was the place that she was meant to be all her life. She headed to the office so that she could fide out where she would be put. There was nothing like being the new student and not knowing anything. She found her way to the office quite easily. There seemed to be signs pointing to it all over the school, leading you step by step to the office. Once she entered it she was allowed to talk to a superior and get everything in line so that she could start school. Meanwhile the bell range and all the students ran off to their classes, first being home room of course. Now this school was not like any other school, it was a school that held K-12 in their teachings.

"Now, Miss. Miyazaki this is your schedule, please don't lose and have all your classes and were they are memorized by next week. I will call your teacher and tell him that you will be arriving. Your home room teacher is you first period teacher, whatever you have. Try not to get lost."

Mieko smiled a little smile and headed off to her new class, as she was leaving she heard the man talking on the phone, "Hello Mr. Umino your new student is here, she should be on her way."

She walked down the dead hallways looking for the class room that would hold Mr. Umino. She didn't really know where she was going and part of her hopped that maybe she would find a student that would be able to tell her were to go. As just to answer her she walked right into a boy that was running down the hallway. Landing on her butt she looked up to see a boy with bright yellow hair looking down at her. He was scratching the back of his head and biting his lip.

"Shit Iruka is going to kill me, yeah sorry about that I got to go." The boy started running off.

"Hey wait, could you tell me where I can find, Mr. Umino's room?" The boy stopped dead in his track and began to crack up. She looked at him kinda funny. 'What's his issue? Did I say it wrong?'

"Umino… Yeah but you can call him Iruka sensei." The boy walked back to her and pulled her off the ground then began pulling her to the class room.

"Thanks."

They were there with in a matter of seconds, the blond boy walked into the class room telling her that she had to stay out here until Sensei asked her to come in. She slipped her ear to the door and listened to what was going on in the class room.

"Hi sensei, sorry I'm late but I found something that you lost. It's waiting outside the class room." The whole class seemed to grumble, but Iruka just told him to take his seat.

Iruka took attendance then got the whole classes attention, "Class, today we have a new student with us. Miss. Miyazaki you may come in now."

She entered the class room to see a lot of students wearing the same uniform as her looking at her like she was crazy. She walked in quite quickly, "Why don't you tell us who you are and a little about yourself."

Mieko walked over to the bored and wrote her name on it, she then turned to the class, "Hi my name is Mieko Miyazaki, not only am I a new student here but I am also new to this town. It is nice to meet you all." She then bowed and smiled a little.

One of the students smirked, "Uzumaki, you brought us the wrong student she looks like she's twelve."

Mieko nervously laughed, "Actually I'm fourteen. Sensei where am I to sit."

Iruka looked at Mieko then across his class, "I would like you to sit behind Choji. Mr. Akimichi, stand up so that Miss. Miyazaki will know where to sit. I would also like you to show her around for the rest of this week."

The boy called Choji stood up, he was a bit of a heaver set boy compared to all that other boys in their class but that didn't seem to bother him. He had semi long brown hair and looked very stunning in his uniform. Mieko drifted to the back were their seats where. On the way she heard comments, 'She doesn't even have any breasts.' Or 'fourteen, yeah right more like twelve.' Each time she heard another one he head would sink lower and lower until she was staring at her feet. The rest of homeroom went by very slowly, it just didn't seem like any one was going to like her.

When the bell range she looked down at the piece of paper that said what was her next class while everyone else rushed out into the halls to their lockers. She felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hey, what's your next class? I can also show you were your locker is so that you know where to put all those books that you will be getting today."

"I have Mr. Yuhi."

"Who…?"

"Mr. Yuhi…"

"What's that teacher's first name I don't think I know that one."

"Um… Kurenai…"

Choji smiled and laughed a little, "You have Art, and Kurenai Sensei is female. Right this way."

"She, is a she not a he… Oh…"

Choji took Mieko out of the main building over to the art building, it was a small building that was made of bricks. He also explained that this was one class that students would be mixed in so your age wasn't really going to matter all that much. Once they got to the building he told her that he would be back after class to show her were her next class was.

"Thank you Choji."

"You're welcome Mieko and hey, don't let what the kids in our homeroom say bother you. You are a really pretty girl."

With that Choji rushed off to his next class. Mieko entered the building to find that this class was held in the building there were no class rooms. She also found that this class was well small. She walked over to who looked like to be the teacher. A girl was standing in the school uniform but she looked to be the teacher she had blue hair and everyone was coming up to her to ask her questions.

"Um… Kurenai sensei"

The girl turned around and smiled at her, "You got the wrong person but I can help you. My name is Konan. You must be the new student."

Mieko nodded her head. Konan clapped her hands and everyone in the class room stopped what they were doing and looked at her, "We have a new student. I want you all to sound off, name and what you do in the class room."

One by one they all got into a line. The first in their horizontal line was a boy with brown hair, "Hey there, my name is Kankuro, eleventh grade and I make puppets."

Next was a boy with black hair, he was tall and pail; "Sai, ninth grade and I paint."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, so very nice to meet you. Ninth grade as well and I sketch." Said a girl from an easel, she had her long black hair pulled back into a hair tie.

Next to her was a blond boy, he almost looked like a girl, "Deidara I work with clay. Eleventh grade; and what I do is a form of art. He stuck his tongue out at a red head boy."

"Sasori, twelfth grade I also create puppets, what you do Deidara is not art, its' nothing like that I don't know why Kurenai Sensei lets you call it that," spat out the red headed boy.

Finally it got back around to Konan, "I am Konan also twelfth, I live origami. Deidara don't start a fight in front of the new member of the family. Now that we have told you about ourselves why don't you tell us about yourself."

Mieko looked around the class, 'family.' "My name is Mieko Miyazaki. I am in tenth grade and I like to draw, paint, sew but I don't think the last one is an art. Thank you for having me I hope to get to know you all."

From the back of the class room was heard a clap, then another one then another. "Welcome to the Art building Mieko. I am your teacher Kurenai."

Kurenai is a pretty young lady; she had long brown hair and a smile that could light up any ones world. She was wearing an apron that was covered with paint and many other things. She was very colorful to say the least. She walked over to Konan and pats her on the back.

"I think that I can take it from here. Okay well the rest of you know what I am about to say so get to work." She then turns to Mieko, "this class is my only class that doesn't have actual projects. We work to put stuff around the school. Because you asked for this class specifically you were put in here with all my gifted and special students. I grade you are graded on how much work you get done. Don't worry, this class is like a big family and we like to have as much fun as we can. I hope that you enjoy it here."

Kurenai walks over to her desk and pulls out a piece of paper and begins taking attendance. "I hope that you have something to do. You can do whatever you feel is art in this class room."

The rest of the class went by quickly. Everyone worked and talked and worked some more. It was a very relaxed setting. Mieko enjoyed it and understood why the setting was the way that it was. She spent all of her time drawing and listening to the conversations that were going on around her. Even though she didn't talk all that much no one seemed to care or mind. To make it better no one fussed that she looked way to young or that she didn't have any breasts. Hinata was one of the people that continued to try and get her to talk with them. She even made sure that she could be near her, setting up her easel next to Mieko's. When the bell range everyone got up and said their good guys. Mieko did as well then she went outside to wait for Choji to show her were her next class would be.

Choji showed up a little late but not too much, he apologized all the way to her Reading class. "I am so, so sorry. We're both going to be late. Any way Kakashi sensei teaches all grades higher than ninth, but I thought that this was when he taught the twelfth graders." They rounded another corner, "Here we are. I won't be late to pick you up after this one my English class is right next door."

"Thanks Choji and I'm sure your teacher will forgive you."

"I sure hope you're right about that Mieko."

Mieko tapped on her door as she watched Choji walk into his class room. The door to hers slid open and she was welcomed into a class room filled with a lot of older kids. She looked at the class then at the teacher. The students were sitting at circler tables each table had their own set of books. All the kids looked up as Kakashi tapped on the board to get their attention.

"Class, we have a new student with us. Why don't you introduce yourself."

Mieko cleared her throat she was really getting tired of doing this, "Hello my name is Mieko Miyazaki nice to meet you all."

"We are pleased to meet you, now that the class knows you why don't you take a seat in any open seat. Class you will all have tests on the books that you are reading at the end of this week. I hope that you are ready for them. Mieko, I would like you to read this book, it is shorter, and I will test you on it when I test them on their books."

Mieko took the book from Kakashi and walked over to a table that Konan was sitting at. Konan was waving her over the second that she walked into the class room. She sat down in the only open seat and looked over the book that Kakashi had given her.

"Mieko, this Nagato, but we all call him Pain," she pointed to a very pail boy with longish read hair.

"Hello, Mieko pleased to meet you."

Konan then pointed to a boy with long black hair he had his nose in book and wasn't planning on looking up, "This is Neji, he is also in your grade. So you won't have to be with people that are older than you."

Neji didn't look up so Konan moved on to the other person that Mieko was sitting next to, "and,"

"And I can introduce myself. Konan I can talk. Hiya my name is Temari. Nice to meet you Mieko, I am Kankuro's older sister," smiled Temari, she had four ponytails on her head, Mieko was trying to figure out how she got her hair to stay like that."

"Nice to meet you all, how did you know that I had met Kankuro?"

"He sent me a text in the middle of class last period, telling me all about the new student in his art class. Kinda hard not to know who you are. I mean you're going to be very well known, you're in the twelfth grade reading class."

"Oh."

Mieko opened her book while the rest of the little group continued to talk, all of them but Neji who was trying to read. The rest of the class went by quiet well. It was a little loud in there but not much everyone used their inside voices and Mr. Hatake didn't seem to mind as long as they got good grades on the tests that he gives them at the end of their books. When the bell did ring everyone grabbed their bags and books and headed out the door. One kid with a spiky pony tail hung around after class with Mieko. Choji came over to the two of them and gave the boy a hug.

"Hey I have gym you think you can show Mieko to her next class, unless it's Gym."

"No… I have Math next with… Iruka, I know where that is. I can find it on my own."

"Good to know, I will meet you after that. See ya Shikamaru, Mieko." Choji then ran off to the Gym so that he could get changed.

Mieko walked all the way back to Iruka sensei's class room. She smiled as everyone around her busied themselves with getting to class just as the bell was about o ring she walked into the class room. "Hi sensei."

Iruka looked at her and smiled, "Class this is Mieko Miyazaki. She is a new student that just transferred here; I want you to all be very nice to her. Miss. Miyazaki there is a seat next to Bee. Bee until I can get another math book I want you to share yours. When Bee is not here I want Hidan you to share yours. Both of you stand up so that Miyazaki knows were to sit."

A large African American boy stood up, "Yo teach why she so little?"

"Bee, Miyazaki is so little because she is a tenth grader."

The other boy that stood up had silverfish hair; he also wore this strange pendant. Mieko made her way over to the seat in between the two boys. Bee kindly pulled out her chair whiles the rest of the class just starred at her. She recognized the boy called Shikamaru sitting in a corner looking extremely bored. The rest of the class looked a lot older than her. She knew that she was smart she didn't know that she would be taking class with all upper class men. As she sat down the door of the class room opened. Neji walked it handing Iruka a note then headed to the back of the class room were Shikamaru sat. He scowled as he passed her and then whispered something into Shikamaru's ear. The other boy just shrugged his shoulders while Neji sat down.

Bee and Hidan both sit down and look at her, "What did you do to Neji?"

They asked as if in unison, "Well we had reading together last period. Kinda glad I was thinking that I was in here will all kids way older than me."

Hidan smirked, "Shikamaru is the same grade as you as well. Neji is a hard worker and Shikamaru is just a genus that is too lazy to do anything. He really annoys me. Neji doesn't like you cause your just like Shikamaru. This is the highest math class, and you were probably in the highest reading one as well. But this class needs a girl."

Bee nodded his head and then the both of them opened their books so that she could see what they were doing. The lecture goes on without any issues, Mieko takes lots of notes and they soon come to find out that math isn't Mieko's better subjects. She just works hard and tries her hardest to understand everything that is thrown at her. At the end of class Bee gave her a note, on the note was everyone's names in the seats that they were sitting in class.

"Hey thanks Bee, what class do you have next?"

"Yo, lunch, the thing you feed to your body."

"Eh, why do you do that? You know that didn't make a bit of since," whispered a boy names Kakuzu as he walked past.

Mieko walked out of the classroom and waited for Choji to come and find her. She didn't know if he had lunch as well. Shikamaru also hung around, he seemed like he knew Choji pretty well. Neji was also hanging around.

"Shikamaru, Choji will meet up with us, but it looks like he has tour duties."

"Hey guys," Choji came walking up munching on a bag of chips. "Mieko let me show you to your locker, I will catch up with yall if you don't want to come with me."

Choji and Mieko headed to the area were the lockers were located, Shikamaru followed them forcing Neji to do the same. On their way to the lockers they ran into a girl with long blond hair. She smiled at them and ran up to Shikamaru; she hung from him killing him with questions.

"Who is the Blondie? She's cute. So who is she?"

"Troublesome…"

"Come on Shikamaru tell me."

"Her name is Mieko. She is new here"

"Oh, sweet, do you know if she is any good in Gym?"

"No Ino, she doesn't have Gym with me."

"Hey Mieko, when do you have Gym?"

Mieko looked over her shoulder at the two of them, "I have it after Science."

"When do you have Science," Ino was now holding onto Mieko's arm.

"I have it after Lunch."

"Sweet, we have them together. We even have it with both the dreamy Uchiha's."

Choji stopped and pointed to a locker, then to the little code at the bottom of the paper that the man had given to her this morning. Mieko pulled away from Ino and opened her locker; she stuffed her bag into if after she grabbed her lunch. After she was done getting everything she closed her locker and let Ino pull her off to go meet other people.

"Don't lose her Ino; I have to show her to class."

"I can do that Choji, we have the same classes were you not listening?"

Lunch was spent on the go, Mieko ran around with Ino who introduced her to everyone that she knew that was in Ino's age group. They ran around everywhere, they even went over to the younger kids section. It was a quite a work out and Mieko was glad that they would get to sit down in their next class. The bell rang signaling that it was time for the next class and the lunch room emptied out quite fast. Ino pulled Mieko to her own locker then they went to Mieko's locker. After they had gotten everything that they would need Ino pulled her to the Science building. Were their class would be held.

Ino entered the building first and took her seat next to a very red headed boy. 'Wow there are a lot of kids with red hair at this school, what does this make now… three.' The rest of the class was sitting waiting for their teacher to begin the lecture. Before he did that he had Mieko introduce herself.

"My name is Mieko Miyazaki."

"Alright, take a seat next to Sasuke, Sasuke raise your hand."

A boy in the back of the classroom raised his hand; he had short black hair that was gelled back in a really weird way. Mieko was having a hard time trying to figure out why in the world he even did that to his hair. She made her way to the back and sat down next to him. Class went by and apparently all Sasuke could say was Hn. She looked over the project, 'What is wrong with this guy. Can you even talk?' Soon the project was well on its way and before long Naruto was trying to start up a conversation.

"So how has your day been? Sorry about this morning."

"It's fine. My day has been going well. I have met a lot of different people."

"What about you Uchiha?"

"Hn dobe stop talking."

"Shut it teme."

"So you do know more than that."

The rest of Science was done in silence with the little dobe and teme here and there. When the bell rang Ino pulled Mieko to the Gym building as fast as their legs would carry them. Ino went to the locker room and got changed while Mieko waited for the Gym teacher to find her a uniform. Because he didn't have any that would fit her she was to sit this week out until he could order new ones and get her one. He didn't want any one playing without their uniforms.

So Mieko sat on the side lines and watched everyone in the class play soccer. The class was split into two with two team leaders, Itachi and Sasuke. They then picked the people that the wanted to be on their team. There was an even number of students and it would seem that when she got a uniform there would not be an even number and someone would have to sit out. Guy went by pretty slowly, while they played Mieko continued to read the book that Kakashi sensei gave her to read. Once the bell rang Mieko scrambled out of the gym and began looking for Choji, who just happened to be waiting right outside for her.

"Hey Choji, let's go…"

"Not a big fan of Ino I take it."

"You were not pulled over the whole school to be introduced to people that you will never talk to in your life. I was."

Choji and Mieko walked back to the regular building and he took her all the way to the English class room. Apparently Her English teacher was kinda like her reading teacher. Choji then left to go his class. She entered the class room to see a lot of older kid looking at her once again. But in the back was Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hello my dear. What is your name?"  
"My name is Mieko Miyazaki, nice to meet you all."

"Well dear this is your last class, I am Jiraiya. Please take a seat in any open seat."

She looked around the room there were only two open seats, one next to Neji or one next to this guy with blue skin. Mieko decided to take her chances with Neji. So she made her way to the back of the room and sat down next to him.

"Where is Itachi? He is late!"

The door to the class room opened up and Itachi came walking in, he took the seat next to the blue skinned guy. "Sorry, had to talk to Guy about Soccer practice."

Jiraiya Sensei nodded his head then went on about what they would be doing today. They were to be writing a paper in class. At the end they would turn it in and the next time that the met they would have people read random ones out loud. He put up what they would be writing about and then sat down at his desk. The class started writing, everyone in the class seemed to be very good at what they were doing and she hoped that she would fit in well with this class. They were to write a story that was made up but it also had to be a fairytale. That meant that it had to follow the guide line of any fairytale that had ever been written.

Right before the bell rang Jiraiya came around and collected everyone's papers so that he could grade them. Then he erased the bored and let them all go. The first day had been bit chaotic but she had made it. Mieko gathered all of her stuff and made her way to her locker. She gathered everything that she needed and headed home. She had a lot of work that she needed to do. Just because day one was over at school didn't mean that day one was over just yet.

Mieko made it all the way home and once home she made lunch for the next day did the math work sheet that sensei had given her and read in her book for about an hour. Around six she ate dinner then decided to call it a night. With this day down and in the past she could move on and maybe make some new friends. Everyone seemed to be so nice to her. Tomorrow would bring her new challenges. Of course she didn't think that she would get a phone call at ten in the evening.

A groggy voice answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, sorry for waking you. Do you think that you can come to the park in like five minutes?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Hinata."

Mieko shut her phone and shuffled out of bed, then shuffled down the street out of her apartment in her pjs. She reached the park near the school in no time, when she got there she looked around from Hinata. She wasn't all that hard to find, a girl was sitting by a tree with very torn clothing. Mieko ran over to her.

"Oh my, Hinata what happened? Are you okay, should I call someone? Do you need me to take you somewhere?"

Hinata looked up at her, "Thank you for coming, do you think you can take me home…? I am having a really hard time walking."

"Hinata what happened."

"I did something stupid. That is what happened."

Mieko helps Hinata get up and she carries her to her house. Along the way Hinata tells her that she likes to go out for some fresh air when she can't sleep. When she was out she got cornered and they tried to rape her. But that didn't happen because she wasn't Ideal so the just left her there. That is when she decided to call someone. The only person that she could think of was Mieko. She has snatched her number from her cell when she wasn't paying attention in art class. When they get to Hinata's house Mieko almost drops her.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, I am kinda well my family has a lot of money."

They ring the bell and someone comes to the door. To Mieko's surprise it is Neji, who is also in his pjs. He looks at the both of them and then motions them in. He shows Mieko were Hinata's room is located. Then leaves them be.

"Neji lives her as well?"

"Neji is my cousin. He didn't look to happy to see you."

"Yeah… well I am glad that you are going to be okay. I think that I should get back home. I will see you later."

Mieko left the Hyuga estate in disbelief and hurried back home to her loving bed. It had defiantly been an eventful day.


	3. A New Reputation

Authors note: Hi there. Just want to say that Naruto does not belong to me (the writer). All of the characters belong to their respected owners. I will add a few oc's but only one of them will be a main character. Okay couples, I do have plenty implanted in my head but they will be introduced as to the reader (that's you.) when they are introduced to Mieko. So bare with me there are already some that are starting to show their faces, but don't let that fool you. I might have just made it look that way and change it in the end cause I am mean like that. Cause you are following Mieko I need to make something clear. 'Singles quotes are thoughts.' At sometimes you will be looking at her paper as she writes, _"That will be in double quotes but also in Italics."_ This way you will know what is going on. That goes the same for what you are reading. I hope that makes since. Also if someone says something but it comes out different and I tell you both. The first will be in normal writing and the other will be in 'Single quotes.' Even thought the characters will hear what is in the single quotes, what they actually say will be in double quotes. I hope that makes since. I know that I didn't state or use these rules in the first chapters but they will be used quite a bit in this chapter. I hope that you will understand. Oh and Happy Birthday Kiba, and Happy late birthday Neji.  
-Ggeri Sminth

* * *

Chapter Three

A New Reputation

Beep, Beep, Beep, the annoying beeps continued to get louder every three beeps. Mieko looked over and the clock and cursed under her breath. It was just way too early and she really was hoping that it would come latter. She didn't want to have a bad rep so she shuffled out of bed. On her way to the bathroom she tripped over a box. Falling to the ground she rubbed her eyes.  
"I really need to finish un packing… to bad that will have to wait till the weekend gets here."

Mieko went through the same routine that she went through yesterday with the only difference of stumbling over all the boxes around the apartment. Every time that she thought she had avoided one another one would show up and down she would go again. Finally she was able to get everything together and she headed out the door for yet another day of school. Locking the door she turned to face the world when she landed on her butt once again.

"What is everything out to get me? I don't even have boxes out here."

She opened her eyes to see kids walking past her like nothing had happened. She was really starting to lose it. That little wakeup call in the middle of the night had not been very good for her health. She must have just fallen over the steps or air, which was quite possible. Mieko stood up in a rush and ran off to school avoiding anything else that she could trip over and land on her butt again. Once she made it to school she avoided things and people that would cause her butt issues.

Mieko hurried to her locker, she really wanted to get her bag in there and get to a safe place to sit down, but when she got there she wasn't expecting to find little notes sticking out of her locker. She pulled out the little ones that were sticking out and then began to open her locker. Inside were quite a few more. She picked up all of them placing them in a zip lock bag that she would usually put pencil shavings in. Mieko then grabbed a notebook, pencil and the bag of notes, leaving everything else in her locker. She walked carefully all the way to her homeroom. She really didn't understand what all was going on and she was pretty sure that this wasn't fan mail.

Mieko made her way to her desk as she entered her homeroom; there weren't that many people in the classroom yet. She saw Naruto and a few other people that she really didn't know. Soon the classroom filled up with the class and Iruka sensei took role and gave some happy speech about how he was happy that everyone was on time, but Mieko wasn't really listening. She was busy looking over the little notes that she had received. Some of them weren't all that bad; they just wanted to know where she came from if she had any family and why she moved her in the middle of the school year. But there were some that she just wanted to shoot herself because of.

"_Do you even have any breasts? –Anonymous"_

"_Why on earth would I tell you that? It is none of your business. –Mieko"_

"_I heard that you are some type of fugitive that is hopping around from town to town to stay out of the eyes of the police. Is that true? –Anonymous"_

"_No I am not a fugitive… You shouldn't believe everything that you hear in a rumor. –Mieko"_

"_Why did you move here half way through the school year? Weren't you happy with the home that you were at? Or was it your parents plan. –Anonymous"_

"_Well it wasn't really my parent's idea; people have to do what they have to do. I moved here in the middle of the year because it was needed. Sometimes you have to do things that you don't like. I did like my old school and sometimes I wish that I didn't have to leave everyone behind. –Mieko"_

"_Do you have any other family your age? –A friendly girl"_

"_No, I am sorry I don't. I am an only child and I have no cousins. –Mieko"_

"_You aren't in any of my classes besides science, are you trying to prove that you are better than the rest of us or were you just born smart like the lazy ass. –Dog Boy"_

"_I am not trying to make you all look bad. I don't like science and my grades always tell by it. I do however like English, Reading and Art. Math I am not all that keen of and would love to never have to see it again but one needs it for what I wish to do. I try my hardest to reach my goals. I do not wish to make anyone look bad; I was raised to press forth even if that meant that you leave everyone behind. I am sorry that you feel that way. I was also not born smart the only things that come to me naturally is art and putting words on paper. Other than that I have had to work hard to get to where I am. You are not stupid nor are you in any way bellow me. You may excel at something that I do not. So don't think that I am trying to make you look bad, only you yourself can make you look bad. –Mieko"_

Mieko looked at the clock she had just enough time to answer one more. Some of the questions were just weird. _"Why is your hair so yellow, or is that blond." _Or _"Why are you so short, is one of your parents from the north pole?" _She looked over the rest of the questions. What did people want to know her whole life story? She really thought it weird that people thought her height was due to her parents being elves. Some of them were better than others and some were just crude. She had just planned to go through them by which one she picked out. After answering the first crude one she pulled out at least six more asking the same thing, and then several more asking more crude little topics. So Mieko decided that she was going to only answer the ones she felt like answering. What really confused her was the one about her being a convict. That was very new. It would seem that she had some sort of reputation that she really didn't know about.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class room everyone but Mieko she needed to see if Iruka sensei had a Math book for her. "Sensei, do you by any chance have me a Math book?"

He looked up at her from his desk, "No not yet. You should be careful; rumors have already started to spread about you."  
Mieko looked down, "Yeah I know… But hey at least I know they aren't real."

Mieko walked out of the classroom and to her locker; there were a few new notes in her locker. She wrote answered on the back of all the ones that she had answered back and then left them hanging out of her locker a little. As everyone hurried off to class she stood in a small daze. She walked over to the Art building to find that it was open. She smiled to herself. She needed a little time to herself and she was pretty sure that Kurenai Sensei was going to mind. Mieko sat down at one of the easels and pulled out a drawing pad.

She didn't really think of herself as all that good but she had made quite a nice little sum from some of her art work so she was pretty sure that she was good enough to sell it. On a page was an outline of a sea horse. It wasn't much but as Mieko closed her eyes she could see the sea horse necklace that her father had given to her mother from Christmas when she was only four. As a child she had studied the necklace to make sure that it would be perfect for her mother.

She knew every inch of the sea horse and she spent about an hour with it under a magnifying glass while the sale man tried to persuade her father to just buy it. She opened her eyes and began sketching every detail that came to mind, about a half an hour later she put down the pencil and looked it over. It still needs to be shaded but for the most part it was done; when she suddenly heard a voice from behind her.

"You truly are a master mind of the Arts."

The voice rang loud and clear in her head, she closed her sketch book and turned around only to find that there was no one there. 'I really am starting to lose it.' She still had two and a half hours to waist doing who's know what. With that she packed up everything and walked back to her locker to put away her sketch book. When she got there she noticed that every note that she had left had all been removed and there were no new ones waiting for her. Mieko shoved everything that she had on her into her locker and then began to walk around the school. 'What do you do when you have nothing to do?'

The halls were bare; no one was around quite literally. Mieko decided that she knew the perfect person to ask what she should do. So with that she walked over to the gym. It was strange to see all different people playing soccer. As she entered the gym, the farthest door from the soccer court, a nice ole ball came flying right toward her. Mieko was just barely able to get out of the way before it almost creamed her. She looked in the direction in which the ball had come. It turns out Itachi comes in when he doesn't have to so that he can play soccer, and he had a leg or kick.

"Hey do you think that you can kick the ball back over to us," yelled out Itachi.

Mieko looked at the ball then at her shoes then at the ball. She could try, she gave it her best shot and the ball actually went pretty far. She smiled a little mostly to herself, she really didn't like sports. Skipping rope was another thing, but sports not her. She would give it her best try but she wasn't really into the running around. It just didn't seem to fit her personality at all. The guys that got the ball smiled at her and they all yelled thanks. She waved but that was all she was going to do. It just didn't seem like a good idea to do anything else.

Mieko sat in the bleachers until the class was dismissed she watched around trying to find the person that she was looking for then she hit her head. 'Not this period… I am so stupid.' She began to try to make her way out of the gym without being noticed when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You're not going to stick around and play with the next class."

Mieko turns around, "Well I'm not really that type of person and I don't have a gym uniform yet so nope."

"What don't tell me you're scared to play in what you are wearing?"

"Um… well actually not really I don't live that far from the school. But I just well I don't really like sports. Not my forte, you could say."

"Sure then what is?"

"Are you making fun of me Itachi? My forte is art and writing."

He looked down at her; he had very mysterious black eyes that had a hint of read hidden in them. His hair was a sleek long black that was pulled back into a low pony tail. He was pretty tall and was well built for a man of his age and look. She could see why all the girls drooled over him, she even had her thoughts but he wasn't her type. "So you know my name, I don't think I know yours."

"Mieko Miyazaki, We have quite a few classes together, but that's okay."

"You don't disappoint do you. Though I pecked you as the quiet one that didn't come to watch a bunch of sweaty guys play soccer."

"And that was why I was just leaving. I feel kinda foolish; I should know the schedule by now. The thought that I got it mixed up just well. I feel so very foolish."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, 'Now why on earth would you look foolish. You don't drool over us like the rest of the girls do. You actually know the rules even if you don't play.' He continued to look at her and soon she began to feel very little. The boy that looked like he had blue skin had begun walking over to them and Mieko really felt weird.

"Hey Itachi did you find a new fan girl to add to your fan club?"

Itachi looked up and over at the man that was walking their way, "Nah, Kisame."

Kisame was now standing right next to Itachi. Mieko eyes widened Kisame didn't have blue skin; no he had tattoos all over him that were blue. They were so close together that it looked like he had blue skin. She was so surprised that she began to circle them and memories every detail that came about. Every inch she would come really close some times then back off. It had started to give Kisame the gitters.  
Un realized by Mieko Itachi spoke up to Kisame, "Scared of the little girl?"

"No, just weirded out. She is circling us like we are her prey."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Mieko stopped and stood back in front of them. She had received everything that she could. She then looked at Itachi. "Do you mind showing me were the library is?"

Itachi smirked maybe due to the fact that Kisame was backing up slowly or the fact that Mieko was acting like nothing had happened. "Sure, Kisame tell Guy Sensei that I will be back in ten taking the transfer student to the library."

Kisame ran off to tell Guy and Itachi and Mieko left the gym. They took the outside path to the library so that Itachi wouldn't get in trouble for not being in uniform. All along the way Itachi wondered why she had changed so quickly.

"Itachi? I wonder could I ask you a personal question."

"Sure…"

"Well this has been bothering me for quite a while. Are you Gay?"

Itachi was taken aback by the way the question was worded. She was so out there. "If I were would that be an issue."

"No. Then answer this. Is Kisame your boyfriend?"

"What makes you so sure that I am Gay?"

"You said if I were. Applying that you are, you just don't want to say so if it's going to be an issue."

"I see, me and Kisame are not a couple."

"But you do like him correct?"

"Do you always ask these kinds of questions?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you asking me these types of questions?"

"I wanted to make sure that I was right."

"So you didn't need any help finding the library you just wanted to ask me these questions."

"Wrong. I have no clue were the library is. I am asking you these questions because you agreed to help me find the library. So I had time to figure out if I was right. I don't want to do something drastic and end up being wrong about it."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Something drastic."

They reached the library shortly after Mieko said that. Itachi bed her farewell and went back to the Gym to think about what she had just said. Mieko on the other had had to do some research. This was a very interesting case indeed. Mieko being a strange one wanted to know everything she could about the blue tattoos. So when she got into the library she started in the section for art. After finding a few books on tattoos she found that a computer would be of better use to her.

Mieko spent half that period looking through books and ten minutes on the computer before she found what she was looking for. A site that told her all about the expense blue tattoos. It even showed a picture of Kisame in a Speedo will all his tattoos. Apparently he was a very popular customer getting almost every part of his body done. There were only a few placed that the needle had yet to touch and he wanted it to stay that way. Those places were his dick, the underside of his hand, in between his fingers besides the joint between the thumb and pointer finger and his actual fingers; minus his pointer finger on his left hand.

As she read through the article she found out that it was rare and finding people with more than one blue tattoo was slim and finding people with one at all was just as slim. So finding someone covered in it was rare unless you met the famous Kisame. That was the way it went. It was only rare because of what the die was made out of and the amount of people that could do it. She had to get up a couple of times to find a book that would tell her what was in the die that made it so special and what made it the blue that it came out to be.

"You know the Library isn't for looking up porn, you should do that at your own house."

"Read the web page Hyuga, that's not porn its tattoos."

The die is made out of Jelly fish ink. It is taken from the jelly fish directly and put through a decontaminating process. It goes through a few others and then once placed under the skin it turns blue. Mieko looked around a little more before she had her curiosity satisfied. Neji had walked off quite a while back due to the fact that she was actually only looking up tattoos. The bell rang signaling the end of third period. Mieko logged off of the computer and gathered her thoughts. She left the Library and headed to her locker, she needed to get a few things before lunch.

When Mieko got to her locker she found quite a few more notes. There were so many that they were falling out of her locker. Some kids would go bye and laugh at her saying something along the lines, "Think you have a secrete enough crush," or "Wow fan service, where's mine." It didn't really bother her all that much. In fact it just made her smile. People were already jealous of her and they didn't even know her. She grabbed her lunch, and her sketch book and pencil. She then placed all the new notes in the bag and put them back into her locker.

Mieko sat down under a shady oak tree, she started drawing flowers and snakes and butterflies but everything just seemed to point back to the dragon that she had wanted to get a long time ago. She flipped through her sketch book all the way to the front where she found a pretty detailed dragon. It was decided she would get this tattooed on her in the blue ink. She flipped back to a blank sheet and just started sketching soon after she found that she was drawing a man sitting under an oak tree like she was, but he was reading a book. As she drew on and ate her lunch she decided that he looked a lot like Kisame and then continued to shape it like him. Ten minutes before the bell rang signaling it time for lunch she finished up her little piece of art. Mieko signed her name and then pulled it out of her book she had the best idea and it was going to take every ounce of brains to make it all fall into place.

Lunch went by fast, Choji came over to eat with Mieko and Shikamaru and Neji were no were to be found. Choji had been looking for them but when he saw Mieko he just gave up and decided that eating with her would mean less walking around. Mieko gave him what of her lunch she had left and Choji looked through her sketch book pointing out every picture that he liked. He seemed to really like the dragon that was near the beginning of the book. Mieko would smile at him and munch on her apple. She was deep in thought. Very, very deep.

"Hey Mieko do you think that you could draw me something some time?"

Mieko looked over at Choji, "Sure why not. What do you want me to draw you?"

"I don't know. I love food so maybe something to do with food. Yeah you do whatever you want as long as there is food involved in it. And do you know how to color it?"

"Yes Choji I do, this is my sketch book, and all of the ones in here are in black and white and in pencil."

"Could you do it in color pencil?"  
"Yes. Would you like that?"

Choji smiled and nodded his head. Mieko smiled back. Choji was hanging around her even though he knew he didn't have to. She really considered him and friend and for that a gift was in order and he really seemed to like her art so why not? When Lunch was finally over they said their good byes' and headed their own ways. To gym she went. They were playing soccer again and this gave Mieko plenty of time to think of ways to plant her picture. She spent all of Gym trying to figure it out. That and kicking the ball back in whenever it would leave the game area. After Gym she hurried on over to her science class in hopes that today they would be doing something that involved silence. Well that didn't turn out to well. Today they were going to do another experiment. What a joy.

The whole period Naruto and Sasuke bickered and didn't get any work done so she ended up doing it herself. It didn't take all that long but the two bickering like they were married just drove her up the wall. When the bell range Mieko hurried to her locker grabbed her bag and notes and left the school. She would need to get home and drop off all this stuff before she could even think about going and getting her tattoo done.

When Mieko got home she made herself lunch again, she packed a little more so that Choji could have some. Once she was done with that she scattered her new found notes on the desk in her room. She took out the picture of the dragon and began to fix it up a little. Once Mieko was done with that she changed into something more casual and headed down to the tattoo shop that she found did these special kinds of tattoos. When she arrived the whole side that she was going to have the tattoo on was numb and she was ready to go. It took a little to fill out the liability papers but with that all out of the way they began the inking. It took over four hours for them to latterly ink her. It wasn't as bad feeling as she thought it would be. When they were done Mieko paid the artist and then crawled home. Her arm was still wrapped, when she crawled into bed falling fast asleep.

The morning sunlight came too soon. Mieko had wanted to answer more of those questions but didn't get time to because she was so tired, in fact she didn't eat dinner last night and her body could tell the second she woke up. Pulling herself into her daily route she washed up and dressed up. Everything was slow and almost in a black and white movie. She made herself more to eat then she would usually stop to eat some cereal. After she was done Mieko grabbed her bag and key and headed out the door for yet another day of school.

Mieko walked to school pretty fast stopping at her locker to put her bag in it then running to class. She had planned to do some more notes but she had left them all at home and there were no new ones, which made her a little happy. It had seemed that everything had died down from yesterday. Home room went by faster than she thought it would, she spent all of it reading the book that Kakashi gave to her. After the bell range she picked up all her things and was going to head out when she noticed that Choji was waiting for her.

"Hey Choji."

"Hi, you didn't wait around yesterday."

Mieko looked over at him, "I'm sorry… Why don't we walk to class together today then?"

"We have class on opposite sides of the school. How about you walk with me tomorrow; when you don't have a class."  
"Mkay."

Mieko gave Choji a hug and ran off to the art room. It was pretty quiet in there, not like she expected anything different. There was the little bickering from Deidara and Sasori but nothing really going on. Everyone was sitting around doing their own thing. This would be the perfect time to draw that picture for Choji. She sat down at one of the tables and pulled out her colored sketch book. She had several; this one was all in color unlike the one she brought yesterday. It was hard to picture something that would make Choji happy. She looked down at the paper and then at her pencils. Then over at nothing unparticular; as she looked around the room something gave her an idea, 'Choji likes food why not him as a chef. It would have food involved.'

Mieko pulled out a regular pencil and sketched a rough outline for were everything was going to go. As she was about to start with all the detail in color she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She looked up slightly and scanned the room, Sai.

"Yes, Sai?"

Instead of a reply Sai just sat down next to her pulling out his own work. He liked to paint but today he was sketching just like her. "You don't talk much do you?"  
"No, I don't. You have got to be one of the best artists this school has ever seen."

"Nah I don't think so."

"So says the girl that is shading and sketching in colored pencil while talking."

Mieko looked over her picture, he was write she was shading and sketching in a brown color pencil, but it was just like any other pencil just this one took a little more to erase. But that was why she had the special ones that had erasers with them. It just made more since that way. She really wasn't one to toot her own horn.

By the end of class Mieko had finished all of Choji and his wondrous food. She decided that it would be smart to take it to the print shop and have them put lamination over it so that it would be water proof and it would look pretty and not smear. Then the idea came to her to do that to the other one that she had. When the bell range she hurried to her next class, surprisingly Choji was there so that they could walk together to class. The rest of the day up in till lunch went just like the first day, without having to introduce one's self to the whole class. Neji gave her dirty looks and Kisame avoided her like the pelage. She wasn't all that sure why he was doing this. She didn't know that she had freaked him out the day that she met him.

When lunch came around Choji was back with her, but this time Shikamaru and Neji had come around to join them. They all made their way to the oak tree that Mieko had sat under yesterday. It was a little different because Choji would talk to Shikamaru, leaving Neji and Mieko to sit in silence waiting for something to happen. It never happened. They were going to spend the rest of their lives not talking to each other because they just didn't get along.

When lunch was finally over Mieko hurried off to Science were the fun was just about to begin. Thankfully today would be a reading day, were they sat and read the book. Unfortunately that wasn't what Naruto and Sasuke were all about. No, they would rather bicker the whole time about something stupid. Well that was what it seemed like. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you just fucking kiss him already the sexual tension is so high it's impossible to get anything done. I am surprised that you haven't jumped him yet."

That might not have been the best way to go about it because now Sasuke looked like he was going to actually kill her and Naruto was as red as a tomato. She really wasn't sure who all she was talking to about the kissing and jumping but hey at least witch ever one was thinking it got it. And from the look on Sasuke's face, well it was Sasuke. She smiled sweetly, this had to end.

"Um… Mieko I don't like Sasuke… The ass is just so fucking stupid and really who would like a guy that doesn't even give a girl a second of his time? I mean I would love to have all that attention."

"Fuck off dobe."

"Well Naruto, Sasuke is Gay. Sorry but girls don't amuse him. So yeah he doesn't give them an ounce of his time."

That got both of them. Sasuke wasn't giving her the murders glare anymore just the 'Excuse me' look and Naruto was just as dumb founded as him. She really didn't understand why she was getting these kinds of looks.

"Hn… you think you know so much."

"Yeah actually I do, so shut it."

"Mieko…"

"Yes?"

"If Sasuke is Gay… then what you just said was… Oh…"

Naruto was once again really red. He tried to go back to reading but really couldn't he just sat there in silence. For once she was really happy. The rest of the class went by in that silence. She was able to get the entire chapter read and all the notes taken for it. What more could she ask for. When the bell rang she walked over to the Gym with Ino and Sasuke. It turned out they were playing Soccer again. Mieko sat on the bleachers and watched the class play. What a nice way to spend the class… not. Once Gym was over she hurried to her English class saying hi to Choji as she went.

In English Jiraiya read peoples papers and told them what they did wrong. He even read hers. She wasn't surprised that she would be pointed out by the whole class. She didn't have time to finish her little story and so everyone seemed to point it out. But Jiraiya said that she did well just needed to shorten a few things and she might have finished it. It was strange hearing what people wrote about, even what Neji wrote about. She seemed to understand a little about him from his story and part of her envied him all that he would become. She in fact was nothing like him and would never be anything like him.

When class was almost about done, Jiraiya handed back their stories with comments and their grade. Mieko got a B on hers and was quite happy with it. She knew that she had a lot to learn and was ready for it all. Neji got a high B on his and that didn't really settle with him but he didn't approach the sensei about it at all. After the last bell of the day rung everyone picked up all their stuff and left. Jiraiya had their home work that was due on Friday written on the board so that they would know what they were to do. Mieko looked at the assignment and frowned, she didn't like talking about what he wanted her to and for that she really didn't want to write it, but something told her that she was not going to get away with not writing it. She hurried to her locker grabbing all of her stuff and her back pack. It would be a long walk to the print shop but she needed to get them laminated. The walk was worth it both pictures were laminated and pretty as can be. When she finally got home she started on her paper. It wasn't all that hard to do but she still didn't like doing it. After she made dinner she went to bed and waited for the next day to come.

Thursday wasn't like the rest. She did a lot of snooping around to find out things that she needed to know. If everything was to work the way that she wanted it to she had to find out everything. Of course Mieko didn't forget to walk with Choji to every class, she would come to him right before his class got over and then walk with him to the next. On her snooping path she found out where Kisame's locker is at and where Itachi's locker is at. She then began planning the next stage of the plan, and hopped that this all worked out for the best.

When Lunch came around Mieko presented Choji with his picture, the look on his face was more than enough for her. But the hugs and the millions upon millions of thank you's were an added bonus. She hopped that maybe that would be around the same way when her plan was complete. She wasn't really all that sure, and part of her wanted to keep what she was doing a secret. Science that day went by better than normal it seemed that Naruto didn't want to talk about anything and Sasuke was more than happy to keep his mouth shut. Gym was the same old same old and she was happy with that. She had everything that she would need to put that little plan into action tomorrow.

When Mieko got home she did the rest of the homework that she didn't have done and finished the paper that she had to do for writing. Part of her didn't understand why she was telling everyone all this. She was sure that this would be read out loud and she really didn't want people to know who she was and what happened to her in her past or what she was. She didn't want anyone to get close to her at all. She liked to keep people as far away from her as possible, that way they wouldn't get hurt and neither would she.

The next day started like any other, but it wasn't going to be like any other. Everything went like normal until she got to Reading, today they were taking a test. She had finished the book that she was given the day before while she was in Gym so that wasn't going to be an issue. What was was getting the picture she drew to Itachi without him knowing that she was giving it and that she was giving it to him. Her chance came when Itachi sat down his things and left to talk to Sensei. Kisame had been avoiding her so when she came over to their table she pretty much moved along without even looking at her. She said something to Shikamaru and slipped the picture under Itachi's things. It was a job well done she was pretty sure that no one knew what she was up to and that made it all worth the while. Stage one was complete.

The test that Kakashi gave her want all that hard, she didn't seem to have a very hard time remembering anything that was in the book and that was a good thing. The rest of the day went by just fine. It looked like Itachi had yet to see the picture that she had given to him. Sasuke and Naruto still weren't talking and she was going to get a Gym uniform on Monday. When English came around she knew that something was going to be a little different. Before she went to English she left little typed notes at Itachi's and Kisame's lockers.

"_There is something that I have needed to tell you, let's talk out on the field after school. –Kisame"_

And

"_I think that we should talk, come see me after school on the field. –Itachi"_

Mieko hopped that everything would go as planned and they would tell each other about the way that they felt. English went by just fine. They turned in their papers and then spent the class talking about other papers that the classes before them had written. Mieko was in a little bit of relief. She scratched her arm a little and noted that the pain had disappeared and the bandages would be ready to take off soon.

Mieko hurried home to a very dirty and packed away house. She didn't want to stay all that long after school in fear that Itachi might find her after his little meet up with Kisame. She spent all her weekend cleaning her apartment and unpacking. It was a long weekend and she wasn't visited by anyone nor did any one call her at horrid hours of the night. She was glad to be back to her normal self and hopped that things would get better from here on out. And she couldn't have been more right about that one.

Come Monday morning Mieko was well rested and cleaned up. There were no more boxes to fall over and she had everything that she would need packed up in her bag and ready to go. She was going to make it through another week and she wasn't all that sure how but she knew that she could. When she arrived at school a little note was sticking out of her locker.

"_Thank you for doing what I was so afraid of dong. –K"_

She smiled at the note; it looked as if it had worked out after all. On her way to Homeroom she felt a strong arm around her shoulders. She looked over to see that Kisame was walking beside her but that wasn't the arm that she felt. She looked the other direction to see Itachi smiling down at her. And not just a normal smile no this was a really, really big one.

"Hum… Kisame do you know any one that can draw all your tattoos so well?"

"No, but I know someone one that circled me fifty million times the other day."

"Really who?"

"Mieko… She was like a vulture."

Itachi looked down at her, "I don't guess you can draw."

She smiled, "And If I can?"

"Oh that means you can. Thanks for the picture, oh and thank you for something else."

Kisame smiles at her then does something that she wasn't expecting. He picks her up and hugs her tight. "Yeah thanks."

"I don't know what you two are talking about."

Itachi looks at her as Kisame puts her down. They begin to walk away as he says, "Sure you don't Cupid."


	4. Email Hotline

Authors note: Hi there. Just want to say that Naruto does not belong to me (the writer). All of the characters belong to their respected owners. I will add a few oc's but only one of them will be a main character. Wow, Chapter Three was long… -_- And I almost gave up on the whole idea good thing that I got it done. New things will be developing in this Chapter. Yay! Oh and I would love a review or two…

-Ggeri Sminth

* * *

Chapter Four  
Email Hotline

Mieko sat in her homeroom looking over all the little notes that she had yet to answer, there just had to be an easier way to go about all this. She looked about them one at a time then the idea struck her, it was brilliant. She pulled out a little piece of paper and began to brain storm. When the bell range she almost didn't notice it, she was so conversed in the idea that she had come up with. But Choji wasn't going to leave her sitting there all day.

"Mieko get up, you and I are going to be late for our next class."

Mieko looked up at him then to the clock and then to the class that was piling out slowly. She smiled a real smile that looked good on her face when she used it. Mieko didn't like smiling no it wasn't something that she just did. She liked to keep in her own world and not show anyone what she was thinking of course that meant if someone was just like her and knew how to hide it all just as well as she did would be able to read her. But that never seemed to be an issue because; well no one had ever been able to.

She gathered her things and Choji and her headed their separate ways, each to their own she would say; to her locker and then to the art room, or building whatever it may be. She wanted to just walk away from it all. She had done her best and now it was time to hide in the shadows and hope that it would never come and find her. But she couldn't find that feeling that want to hide today, it might have been the happy looks that she was getting from the new couple or maybe it was the nice way that Choji made her feel. He was different he would understand.

Mieko sat in Art looking over past everyone. She took in everything and then just well drew. She wasn't looking at the page more of staring off into space when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked down to be; well half a class room and its contents and people in a little too much detail. She shrugged she was distracted by something and she knew it. The tap on her shoulder happened again.

"Yes."

"Do you always draw while looking off into space?"

"Hinata?"

"The one and only, but really. Oh and hey thanks for the other day."

"Well no I don't and you're welcome."

The conversation might have gone on but the bell range and she was a loud to escape to her other class. Just like on Friday Choji was there waiting to walk with her to class. She smiled and they walked on. The rest of the day was uneventful as she tried her every hardest to stay in contact with the real world. She received a math book and when it was time for Gym she was actually jumping for joy. She actually ran to the Gym room with a little bag of things to put in her Gym locker.

Guy gave her one look and jumped up with his little youth speech. He gave her the gym uniform and then sent her on her way telling her that she needed to tell him what locker she was putting her things in or he would cut off her lock. Mieko smiled at that and entered the girl's locker room. The rest of the girls had already gone out to begin class so she was left alone in the room. That was fine with her, nothing ever happened in a locker room, someone could hear. She found a locker in the very back and emptied out the content of her bag into it.

Mieko then changed into her gym uniform; it was shorter that she thought it would be. And so it revealed almost all of her tattoo. Mieko stepped out into the Gym and looked around; it looked as if they were picking teams for soccer once again. She joined the group and waited weirdly to be picked. She had a strong feeling that everyone was giving her a weird look. Then she heard her name being called, Sasuke was calling it. She looked at him and he motioned her over; whispering something in her ear as she came in reach to be grabbed. Itachi picked someone else and soon there were no more people to pick from. The game went by well fast. Mieko wasn't all that good at scoring but when she was in the ball never got close enough to the goal to even have a small chance of getting it in. So Sasuke kept her in a lot, well once he found out that she was the best protector in the world. She would make a great goalie but he already had a great one so she would be a great guard of the goalie and the goal. When gym finally ended Sasuke's team won, and that would be their first time.

"You're really good at this aren't you?"  
"No…"

That indeed was the truth she was horrid at this kind of stuff. She only knew that the goal was important and that it needed to be protected no matter what. That is what she did, protect the goal, or in her mind the heart of the team. She hurried to the locker room and cleaned up quick, then headed out to English. At that monument she felt eyes on her that weren't actually there. She turned around and shook her head; there was nothing there and nothing to be afraid of. But that would not shake her.

She traveled onto her last class sitting down next to Neji, she hopped that today she could pass by without anyone noticing her. Something was off about today and she really didn't want to find out. Class passed without any issues, the papers that they had turned in were not ready to be given back to them so they had no home work and nothing of real sorts to discuss in class. Mieko walked home quickly after visiting her locker. She avoided looking at anyone and soon the feeling of being watched left her.

When she got home she logged onto her computer that she had just set up, upon opening her email she found something addressed to her. From an unknown sender.

"_I know where you are hiding; I will come and get you. Everyone near to you will pay dearly."_

She shivered. Mieko closed her computer slowly and walked over to her bed, she really didn't care if she needed to do homework or that she had other things planned. She curled up into a little ball and closed her eyes. All night she sat rocking herself back and forth listening to the sounds of the wind and the passing cars. The feelings she felt earlier that day were real all too real.


	5. Past Meets the Present

Authors note: Hi there. Just want to say that Naruto does not belong to me (the writer). All of the characters belong to their respected owners. I will add a few oc's but only one of them will be a main character. I really would like it if you would review for me. I am trying to get better and I don't know if I am if you don't tell me what I need to fix. Sorry It took me so long to update Chapter Four… I had a little writers block… and I didn't know if what I was going for should happen yet or not; also sorry that it was so short… I hope to make this one longer and not take so long in updating it.

-Ggeri Sminth

**~ WARNING: MENTION OF BLOOD, RAPE, AND LOADS OF CURSING. AS WELL AS A VERY DETAILED RAPE SCENE. ~**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Past Meets the Present

Mieko sat in her bed all night shifting only when her feet or legs would get tired; she was on alert for anything and everything. She had to know if it was coming, that was the only way to stop it. Her alarm clock sounded in the early of the morning the three annoying beeps rang through her room. Each time they would get louder, but she made no move to turn it off. They got louder and louder echoing through her room yet she made no move to turn them off. A half an hour passed and she sat in the silence of it all and yet not in silence. Finally once she could no longer take it she snapped hitting her alarm clock turning it off.

The room and the rest of her apartment turned suddenly quiet. She had never come to realize that it was this quiet until today. In fact if someone wanted to get into her house she would know, almost immediately. It was just too quiet. She got up and walked out of her room down the hall to the land line. She would have to call in sick today, there just wasn't anything she was willing or could do about it. Picking up the phone and dialing the schools number seemed quite hectic when all she did was circle herself in order to make sure that no one was actually in the apartment with her. It was something she was proud of, being able to make a call and watch every corner of the apartment.

What was she so afraid of; there wasn't a real chance that he had actually found her. That would mean that he was looking and that he knew. It just didn't set well with her; maybe it was just some stupid kid trying to be funny. Whatever it was it set her off quickly. This was something that no one should play around with. When the attendance line picked up she stated her name and that she was not going to be in school today. Then hung up the phone and ran back to her room, at some point she felt like a ninja.

In her room she noted that nothing had been tampered with and that everything seemed okay. What would she fear more being taken at night or being taken during the day? It was seemingly obvious that it would be easier to take her at night when she was asleep. But then that would mean that she would have to miss so much school until she found out what in the world was going on. That could and would not happen. She was going to get to the bottom of this and today. She walked over to her laptop, opening it slightly, she half expected to see something that she didn't want to see. But nothing of that sort happened. After logging in she looked all over the internet for him and the case. He had been found and put away; it seems that maybe he would have been let out. There was no mention of her or her survival. What did scare her was that he got an early release. It states that he was let out on good behavior.

"How in the world come someone like you be let out for good behavior. Do they not know what you did?"

She closed her eyes but all that came to her were painful memories, she couldn't get them out of her head. She had thought that if she pushed them back that they would never come back, but it seemed that she was wrong they all came back and they were stronger than they use to be. The only way that she knew how to remove pictures from her head was to draw them and then burn the pictures. That would have to work. So she set forth drawing the pictures that she saw the memories that she wanted to burn, that she wanted to pretend didn't happen. That seemed to be the only way to get rid of them and yet it wasn't drawing something that was so detailed so painful it only brought back other memories. Some of them would be good while others were nothing but a heart breaking experience.

Hours later her bed room floor was covered in memories, some good and many bad. There were the few horrid that she just wanted to forget for the rest of her life, but they would not go away. They left her scared and un perfect, she felt worthless and that no one would love and understand her once they knew everything that had happened to her. She was used and someone else's trash. That was what she felt. Mieko slowly lifted herself up from her perch and carefully left her bedroom. She needed somewhere else to draw all her feelings and pain out. She perched herself in the guest bedroom, it was like a master room, almost like her parents room but a little smaller. She began again.

This time it didn't take all that long to cover the room in horrid disgusting pictures, there were no happy thoughts at all in here. She could not find it in herself to draw anything happy. It might have been the fact that nothing happy ever happened in this room. She found that an hour had gone by and all she could see was the blood. Blood, every where nothing but blood, and yet the bodies weren't found in this room. But things still happened that made her sick. She stumbled over all the pictures making sure not to step on any of them. She then perched herself in the living room. This was where everything happened.

She looked down at her sketch pad; the amount of paper in there was getting smaller by the minute. It seemed that she was going to have to get more. But no amount of money or items could make her feel any better. It was just well, sad and displaced and painful. It took her quite a while to cover the floor of her living room with pictures, everything was just wacked and she really didn't know that she had been looking at this one picture for so long until she heard a loud knock on her front door. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that she wasn't home and maybe they would just go away. She really didn't want anyone to see her in this state. It scared her, the state that she let her feelings get control over her body and she could no longer find the energy to move or destroy everything that she had worked so hard to forget or to come to peace with. The only thing that made the person at her door bang louder was he sound of her notebook dropping. She just let it go, the picture still in it complete, this was what she really wanted to forget. She would live with the rest of it if only to forget this one thing.

"Mieko, we know that you are in there, open the door," called out Sasuke.

She opened an eye then said, "There is a key under the carpet."

Mieko wasn't all that sure if he had heard her, but when the door opened she guessed that he had. Three boys walked into her living room and stopped dead in their tracks while two boys stood in the door way of the living room looking in at them. It was quite a site to see, a bunch of pictures of a dead man, or of a dead woman. Well that was what it looked like. Every now and then there were pictures that were happy but they were covered by the ones that looked like the person in the picture was in a lot of pain. On top of it all nearest to her still in the notebook was the picture that caught them all by surprise. It was a girl, close torn and bleeding. She was pretty much naked, she must have been about four, she was lying next to two dead corpuses and there was a man kneeling over her.

The tree boys looked around at all the pictures. Naruto picked one up and smiled at it. It was the little girl in front of their Christmas tree. She looked so happy. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Mieko to make her go all crazy like this. Something inside told him that this wasn't just inspiration, this was her life, and her memories. The older two boys stood looking in on the room one of them looked over at Mieko, she was so sad and dull. Her eyes weren't the same any more. They looked confused and in pain, as if she was trying to find her way back to the light. She had come so far only to be thrown back into the darkness in which she was pushed into.

Sasuke walked over to the top picture picked it up looked at in then frowned, he then flipped it over and set the flipped over on the table. He then walked back to Naruto whispered something in his ear then walked over to Choji and whispered something in his ear. Then looked at his brother, Sasuke, Naruto and Choji all began picking up the pictures and putting them in piles. The good pictures and the bad pictures, it really wasn't on how well they were drawn just what was drawn on them. They all were actually in great detail. Once they had the floor cleared Itachi moved through the room to her bedroom to get her a blanket. He didn't get far.

"Sasuke… Naruto… Choji…" stalked Itachi

Naruto was the first to get there, Itachi had found the guest room and her bed room doors both open with pictures everywhere. What in the world had happened here? Naruto and Choji took to her bed room picking up all the pictures, while Sasuke went to the guest room. It was like a mad place in both the rooms. It was noting neither happy nor pretty in the guest room. While her room held its share of pain and joy.

Kisame was the only one left in the room with Mieko. She was so frail and pained looking. She was still wearing her school uniform and her hair was a mess. The only thing that would have told them that she didn't have this little episode all today was the dark circles under her eyes. She in of herself looked like the walking dead. That wasn't something to be proud of. He slowly walked towards her making sure that he didn't do anything to set her off. When Kisame was close enough he lifted the picture that Sasuke had turned over. What he saw made him angry and yet very sad. How could someone do something like this?

Within a few minutes Itachi was back with a blanket and Naruto was in the kitchen looking to make her something warm to drink. Sasuke had returned with another pile of bad pictures and Choji had two one of good and one of bad. They separated all the pictures by rooms and then just sat there. Naruto found that Mieko didn't have any tea in her room kitchen at all. She just had hot coco. So that was what he went with. Finding a tray he brought out six glasses of Hot Coco, giving one to every person in the room. He also made sure the door was closed and locked. Then he too sat down. There was a long gap of silence that followed; no one knew what to say.

In truth they were only coming over to give her the school work that she missed and Choji was worried that she was actually sick. Naruto was the only one that knew where her house is located and Itachi and Kisame were Choji's and Saskuke's ride home. Naruto had seen her leave her apartment many times on his way to school so finding it again wasn't all that hard. She looked up over at everyone and everything. What had she really been worried about, they would be her friends but something deep down she wanted to keep there for no one to see or understand.

In the past she saw a councilor, for all the pain that she was going through. The doctors had told her what had happened; she was so quiet and lost. She wouldn't talk to anyone and that was the way that she stayed for five years. Then one day she just locked it all in her past, what people didn't know wouldn't hurt them. That was when she moved away from her home and people that she knew. She needed to find something else, so were else to live. But no matter where she moved her past always seemed to find its way back into her life. She knew that it would happen again, but she really wanted this time to be different. There was no one here that she really knew and so she thought that this place would have been different. In the past it was because she broke down, and looks once more she broke down. That was all it was, a brake down, and that was all it ever would be.

Locking things in her head for too long could be a bad thing, and she knew this. So why did she do it? She did it because she was not the broken person that they all saw she was a strong independent person that would carry out her day weather she was alone or with someone. She really never thought of telling people what really happened to her that day, she always said the police got there before he could do anything to her, that was a lie. He did a lot to her, and it wasn't all mentally. It took every ounce of her to hide the pain and pretend that nothing happened. Nothing will ever happen and no one is going to help her. No one is going to understand.

Mieko looked up from her pain she could see the light; It was time to stoop sitting in self pity. She smirked, "I thought that maybe he didn't know that I was still… it doesn't matter what does is that I need to keep my eyes and ears open a little more."

They all looked at her; she was that bright looking girl that they had all met and knew she wasn't sad or upset anymore. She looked perfectly fine. She stood up and picked up every picture that was torn out and threw it into the fire place. She then lit the fire and watched them all burn to a crisp. That was the way things needed to happen. All the good memories and the bad, it was time to start anew. They watched them all burn. Choji had pulled one picture out of the pile and had folded it up; he kept it in his pocket. She had not know this but it wouldn't have mattered she was erasing that memory anyways thinking that she burned it with all the rest.

The following days till the end of the week went by very well. No one bothered her and no one actually knew what happened. She liked it that way, it turns out that they were all pretty good at keeping secrets and that she was even more thankful for. Mieko didn't like it when people tried to pity her, all she saw was a weakness and what happened to her was not that. Or that is what she wanted to make herself believe. When Friday came around she was back to her normal self, all in all. And that was a good thing because things were going to take a turn for the worse and she was going to need all the strength in the world to come out of her shell and talk about it with anyone.

Jiraiya Sensei had decided that they would be doing a group project in English and had placed people into groups depending on whom he thought would work well together. That was where it all started she was paired with Neji, Jiraiya Sensei had said something about Seeing Eye to eye on this. The next issue was the project, Write an essay on how your life and your partners life were similar and yet different. Now not only did she have to remember it all but she had to tell it to someone else. She didn't want the pity.

Neji didn't seem to be too happy about this either but he agreed to it only that they write it at her place not his. That was fine with her, why should she care much the less. She had fixed up all the issues that were once there.

English didn't go by fast enough; Mieko sat there most of the time fiddling with her pencil trying to listen to the lecture but somehow was just not all there. Her mind told her to calm down but her heart told her to keep one step ahead of it all, and that was what was killing her. She was smart and English was one of her strong points but that didn't mean that she knew how to keep one step ahead of him. As class went by she spent little time taking note and it would seem that she would have to force herself to ask for some to copy theirs. As soon as class was over she grabbed all the items that she had with her and rushed off to her locker. Neji followed behind slowly he didn't say a thing.

He had noticed that she seemed a little of edge during English, the constant tapping of her pencil that was usually so busy writing. The curling of her fingers around the hem of her skirt, pulling it up and then back down, instead of the normal tip tap of her fingers while she listens and writes. The usual steady beat of her foot tapping the ground was faster than normal. What bothered him the most was the he noticed all the differences in her behavior. Mieko finished grabbing all the things that she would need and turned around to see Neji leaning on a locker next to her.

"What are you doing here… stalking me…?" she mumbled even though she knew what he wanted.

Neji smirked, "Come on I need to go to my locker as well."

Mieko followed Neji to his locker, it was around the corner. He undid the lock and pulled out a messenger bag, that surprised her but she didn't know why. He then placed a few things in it and grabbed a set of keys that hung from his locker door. After he closed it and spun the dial on the lock he began to walk off, Mieko followed close behind. When they got outside Neji headed over to a bike.

"Where is your house? I have to take my bike with me so I will give you a ride. Unless you have a car, but I don't see any keys so I will take that as a no."

"Um… it's a twenty minute walk from here…"

Mieko looked down at her feet, Neji handed her a helmet and then got on the bike, "Well get on, there is only one living place that is twenty minutes from here so I know where to go."

Mieko took the helmet and put it on the got on the bike with uncertainty in her eyes. He smiled to himself he wasn't going to hurt her or let her fall of. When she was seated on the bike he grabbed her arms pulling them around his torso pulling her closer to him.

"You're going to want to hold on tight."

Mieko did as she was told she forced herself closer to him grasping his torso. As he started up the bike she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Something about this whole ordeal scared her; she didn't know how to react or what in all she should do. So she just listened to his words and did as she was told. It didn't take long for Neji to get them to her apartment. When they arrived there he decided that he was never going to take her on his bike again. The whole time it felt like she was holding on for dear life.

He pulled her away and she stood there for a second looking around, "So where is your apartment located?"

She got her grounding and then sprinted up a flight of stairs to a door pulling out her keys from her pocket she unlocked the door, "This one."

Neji walked up the stairs to her apartment when he entered he noticed that there were only her shoes at the door. "Parents not home?"

"No… don't worry about it. Just take your shoes off and come inside close the door after you're in."

Neji did as he was told shutting the door and locking it. He took his bag and sat down on the floor in her living room next to the coffee table. He then pulled out his laptop and got to work on setting it up. Mieko went into the kitchen and put on a pot of milk. It began to warm it up, after that she went to her room grabbing her laptop and a few books. She laid it down on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen.

"Would you like some warm milk, or maybe some warm chocolate?"

Neji looked up at her, "Warm chocolate would be nice, thank you."

Mieko pulled down two cups from the cupboard and made them both some hot chocolate. After doing that she brings out the cups setting one in front of Neji and the other in front of her. This was going to be different that what she had planned. Now they had to do it, they had to get it all out there. She opened her laptop, all over it were pictures that she had drawn and tapped to it. It was nice, looked to be very expensive but warn and loved. As Neji looked at it he noted that might be why it is at home and not at school, but he also noted that she had another one in her bag.

Neji decided to finally question her about it, "Mieko… you have two laptops…"

She looked up, "Is that a question or a statement."

"It was kinda both."

"Yes, I have one for home and one for school. The one for school is cheaper and has word, access to the internet, a calculator, power point, excel and a few games on it. The one for home is very expensive and has everything that I might need to write, draw and do other things. Plus it holds all my work that I have ever done."

"So do you have a tablet?" He was just a little cirrus, what did she own she lived in a pretty small apartment so was she able to afford that along with her really nice computer. I mean she had two.

"Yes… I have three; one for both my laptops and one for the desktop."

The look he gave her was priceless, "Wait you have a desktop as well?"

She sighed, "Yes I have one of those as well, would you like to see around my apartment?"

He stood up and Mieko followed his lead, she grabbed her bag pulling out a couple of things then showing him where everything was. Lastly they came to her room. She opened her door, he would have thought it to be a bit more interesting but it was simple and nice, a lot like his room. She had a matching bed set, which included her bed, her dresser, a night stand and a toy box that sat at the end of her bed. It was a pale green that was calming and relaxing. She also had pale green sheet, pillows, and a comforter lying on her bed. On her night stand was a little lamp that was also the same green she turned the lamp on and the light that it gave out was also green. In corner of her room was a desk that was a pale while on top of it sat an open book next to the desk was a pale while book shelf. Her tablets were stationed on the bookshelf or at least one was.

Mieko slid her bag onto a notch on her wall next to her desk, the opposite side of her bookshelf. In all her room was quite simple but also relaxing. He liked it. Her closet seemed to be closed but when she opened it he noted that she had another desk that didn't quite match the rest of the room and on it was her monitor. It was well hidden, and plugged into it was another tablet. Each tablet fit with the computer that it belonged to. She was well organized and very clean.

"You are missing a tablet." Neji noted out loud.

Mieko opened up her bag and pulled it out, "Goes to school with me just in case."

Neji laughed, "What don't you have?"

Mieko knew the answer to that question; actually she knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later so that they could get this all over and done with. She looked at the window and then sat down on her bed, what better place to talk about it then in here. Mieko motioned for Neji to sit down, he did, sitting down in her pale white chair that was with her desk the only thing that didn't match was her dark blue colored walls and the items in her closet.

Mieko took a deep breath, "It does look like I have everything doesn't it… I have a nice place to stay nice clothing, two laptops and a desktop plus a tablet to go with all of them each set to the computer that it is plugged into. I even have so much money that I will never have to work a day in my life. But all this comes with a price. I wasn't sure why I got this apartment… was it because it reminded me of my old home… or did it take me away from it all. I'm not all that sure. No one even uses the master bedroom; I dressed it up placed things here and there. The thing that I don't have… I don't have parents. They died a while back, when I was four. A lot of other things happened to me then too… Actually the other day I had a mental break down… The man that killed my parents raped my mother in front of my father killed them right before my eyes." She had more to say but something didn't feel right, she didn't want him to know what all happened. No one really knew what all really happened.

Neji took a deep breath that was harsh… he shouldn't have asked something like that. "I… I…"

Mieko cut him off, "don't worry about it. You didn't know, actually not all that many people know. I like it that way I don't want people to have sympathy for me. I keep it to myself so that no one will have to worry, so that I seem like a normal girl." She smiled.

Neji smiled back at her, "Before I start my story do you mind me asking, what did your parents do, that got them killed?"  
She laughed a little, "My parents were part of the Mafia. The man that killed them was a human that took the law into his own hands. People were thankful for him until they found out that he was killing the children of these families as well. Actually people stopped supporting him."

Neji blinked, "Mafia… what does that make you."

"A child of the Mafia… I would guess. But don't worry I have no connection to it."

Neji cleared his throat, "Well then I guess it's my turn. As you know I am Hinata's cousin. Hinata is the daughter of the biggest enterprising in the whole world. I live with her, her sister and her father. But I don't live in the main house I live in a sub portion, kinda like my own house. I work over the summer to pay for things like my laptop and my bike. So you could say I am on the lower end. I don't live with my parents because they are dead as well. My mother died giving birth to me and my father died when I was four, he was shot by someone in the Mafia…"

Mieko could tell that he wasn't really happy about what she had told him, she was a child of the Mafia and someone in the Mafia killed his dad… That could have been her father or mother. She was two at the time so it could have been one of them. He had every reason to resent her.

"So you will take over for your Uncle?"

He looked away, "No… not exactly… I would rather not talk about it."

That was good enough for her. "Well why don't we right that paper and get it out of the way. We can stick with the things that we got. Sound good."  
He nodded his head before standing pushing in his chair and walking out of her room. She followed him shortly after but didn't get too far. Mieko saw Neji lying on the ground and that is the last thing she saw before it all went dark. When Mieko woke up she was in a dark room. There was nothing around her, she was still fully clothed. Neji was sitting cross legged a few feet away from her. His head was resting on the wall and his eyes were closed. Mieko tried to get a better understanding of what was going on, she moved a bit and Neji's eyes opened and looked at her. He mouthed, 'Do you know what is going on?' Mieko looked around a bit more then shook her head 'No'. She actually did have an idea what was happening and it wasn't a good one.

The sat waiting in that room for what seemed like ages; their captor sure was taking quite a while to present himself. Mieko studied the room every second of the wait. She would need to know everything about it. It looked like there was no way in and no way out, but she knew that to be wrong. Find the way in, find the way out. After the longest wait he presented himself and Mieko now knew where the door was located.

Neji glared at him, "What the Fuck do you want with us?"

The man walked over to Neji grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. He then punched Neji in the gut and threw him across the room, "I don't want anything to do with you. You were just so very unlucky to be in the house the day I made my move, and I couldn't leave you there."

He walked over to Mieko and grabbed her by the hair and started pulling her to the door, "I only have business with her."

Neji coughed, "Leave her alone."

The man stopped turned to Neji and smiled, "Oh are you willing to take her place?"

Neji looked at him with stern eyes, "Leave her alone."

The man smiled let go of Mieko's hair and walked over to Neji grabbing a fist full of his hair, "Oh I think I will have fun playing with you." Neji winces at the new found pain.

That was when Mieko realized what was going to happen, "Stop leave him alone… don't touch him… I will do anything. Just leave him out of this… Leave him out, don't touch him…"

The man stops again and drops Neji's hair walking back over to Mieko hitting her again making her black out, "The princess has asked that I not touch you… I guess I can't argue with her."

He picks her up and then leaves. Leaving Neji to his own conclusions and they weren't anything good.

**-BEGINNING OF RAPE SCENE SCROLL DOWN TILL THERE IS ANOTHER BOLD NOTICE TO SKTP THIS.-**

Mieko wakes up once more she struggles to sit up and finds that she can't her hands are tied to something. She soon understands that it is a head bored; she closes her eyes realizing that she is still in fact in all of her clothing but she knows that this won't be for very long. Her legs are spread apart so that her captor can have access but not get kicked by her. The man from earlier comes over to her, he lifts her chin and smiles. He then takes some cloth and shoves it into her mouth.

"I wouldn't want your lover boy to take this for you if he somehow heard you screaming. Now would we?"

Mieko knew that he was right; he was in fact doing her a favor. She shivered as he ran his hand up her leg; he was going to have a lot of fun with this. The man pulled out a knife and began slicing off her clothing. He continued to do this until there was nothing left to cover her. She laid there bare, nude un protected. It made her sick. He smiled; she had grown up quite nicely.

"You see Mieko, I have it all planed out. I am going to Rape you, but I m going to do it over and over again. I am going to touchier you: whips, hot wax, hot oil, needles, piercings, electricity and whatever else I can think of. I will rape you from the front and then from the behind. I will do this all, over and over again. Of course I will have to give you little brakes between doing it all again but after I am finally finished with you I will kill you."  
He ran his hands down her body, they were calloused and rough, it didn't feel good but it didn't feel bad either. He mind was so focused on were his hands were that she blocked out everything else. She would have to, she need to endure this so that her and Neji could escape. As one hand brushed her breast the other moves over to the side of the bed and grabs a small candle. It is lit and the wax had started to drip down it. He takes it and tilts it over. The hot wax startles her, it stings and she bites down on the gag in hopes that the pain would go away. He drips the wax all over her left breast then moves across her chest to her other breast letting it continue to drip doing the same thing to the other breast. He doesn't even stop there he soon is out of wax with that candle and moves onto another one dripping it down her torso to her vagina. It stings even more as he spreads her vagina and drips the wax into her nether regains. Her reaction is priceless. He back strains and her leg try to force themselves together in order to protect that area. It doesn't work, and he continues on with the touchier. He pulled the wax off of her vagina pulling hair as he did and then did it again. Little did he know that the more he did it the more her body became numb to the affect. After a couple more times he quit getting quite bored with it. He then moved on the oil. He pulled off all the wax it left red marks all over her body. As he moved about she closed her eyes, she could do this. All she had to do was be able to walk after everything that would happen. He began to dump hat oil onto her body down her legs between her breasts, at first it stung then it began to melt with her body. It would seem that most her body was already numb. Once he had, had enough of the oil he moved on to something a little more fun, he took out a few little rings.

Mieko opened her eyes only to wish that she hadn't he had plans to pierce her. And that was what he did, one in each breast and another in her belly button. When he was done he stripped himself of his clothing, it was time for the fun to begin. He was already leaking pre cum. He fondled her breasts almost with care, but not enough, he gripped them hard digging his nails into her as he shoves his cock into her vagina. She let out a shrilling scream that was only slightly muffled by the gag. He continued to grip her as he pounded himself into her. Her body twitched from the pain and she felt herself falling into a deep cringe then he pulled out and spurted his seed onto her face and chest. He did it two times more before he untied her and flipped her over. When he shoved his cock into her ass she was too far gone to eve notice the pain. He continued to fuck her until she was bleeding from both ends, then he picked her limp body up and took her back to the room in which Neji was waiting for her.

**-THIS IS THE END OF THE RAPE SCENE.-**

Mieko slightly remembers being thrown back into the room that Neji was in, the only reason that she knew she was with him was his soft hand grazing over her arm and cloth being pulled onto her body to cover her. After about thirty minutes she looked over at him, he had not said a thing.

"Neji…"

"Why, why did you let him do that to you?"

"Help me stand, I will tell you everything when you get out of here, and we are going to get out of here."

He looked up at her, "How do you know that… unless you haven't noticed were kinda stuck."

Mieko glared at him, "Help me stand. We will get out and I promise I will tell you everything."

Neji sighed and stood up and walked over to her. She was barefoot and wearing his school shirt. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. At first it hurt but soon it was just enough to keep her awake. She looked over at him, and smiled a little.

"The door is right there, she pointed in the direction right in front of her. Neji helped her walk over to it and sure enough a small button was found and the door opened. He looked at her then picked her up bridal style.

"It will be easier this way. You won't get left behind by accident."

Mieko smiled a little they walked through the halls looking for some way out and after an hour they finally found it. The man that had raped Mieko was lying asleep on the couch, as Neji crept past him. Once they were outside Neji took off in a run. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. They didn't know where they were and they didn't know if he would find them again. So after taking a small brake Neji found a pay phone and called nine-one-one. They stayed where they were located and waited, waited to be rescued from what Neji could only call a horrid dream.

"Mieko…" his voice was only a whisper.

"When I was four years old I was raped… by… the man that killed my parents…. You see he rapes all his female victims… even the children. I had bled so much that I passed out. He thought that I was dead… and so he left me. Well I wasn't dead, the paramedics found me and they were able to save my life… It came with a painful realization, I will never have children. It also meant that I would have to testify. It turns out that they didn't need me to… the public never found out that I lived and he didn't either or so I thought… the man that you met today was and is that man. He has come back to settle the score, and I am the only living victim… no one else has lived." She took a deep breath, her body was no longer numb and she could feel all the pain now, "And you got mixed up in all this… I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't even know that he had come for me…"

Neji closed his eyes and gripped her arm harder, she flinched from the pain but that didn't make him let her go. He just sat there on the bench holding her till the ambulance came and the paramedics put her in the ambulance. For the life of him he wanted to go with her but he had to help them find the place where she had been raped, where they were held captive. It took them over an hour to find the place and after that was done and the man in custody it took even longer for the police to take Neji's statement.

Once he was finally released he headed over to the hospital, it turns out that they had only been missing for half a day. When he called the police it was Saturday morning. And now in the middle of Saturday afternoon Neji is riding to the hospital where Mieko is located. His Uncle had been notified about his whereabouts and informed the police that he would meet Neji up at the hospital.

Mieko watched as Neji talked to his Uncle outside her door, she couldn't hear what was being said but it looked like Neji was getting an ear full. Then suddenly his Uncle reached up and slapped Neji and yelled something at him. Neji stood there holding his cheek before looking down at his shoes. His uncle lifted his face and tightened his grip on Neji's jaw and said something that made a tear fall form Neji's eye. Mieko wouldn't have noticed it, but Neji's Uncle brushed it away with his thumb and then kissed his fore head and pushed him into her room closing the door and waking away.

Neji looked at her silently, he then moved over to a chair by her bed. "Uncle would like you to come and stay with us. He wants you to move everything that you have in your house to the main house. He won't take no for an answer."

Mieko looked at Neji, "I don't quite understand why he feels the need to protect me…"

Neji looks away, "I will start packing your stuff after I leave, Hinata will help."

Mieko nods her head. She doesn't want to leave her apartment but maybe it would be better this way.


	6. Roses are Green, Violets are White

Authors note: Hey there took me a long time to update I know… anyways here it is… Okay now to get down to the matter. A: this is mostly following Neji around. I will go back to Mieko if Neji isn't around and I feel that something important should happen. B: I do have parts in here were Neji is dreaming. That is in _'single quotes and italics.'_ So that you all will know. C: You get to see a little into Neji's past and what makes him click. So you might see a few things that no one else would know. ^-^ keep that in mind. D: Naruto doesn't belong to me deal with it, but everything else does, so don't you fucking dare steal it. I mean it. E: This chapter has some cursing in it and a few limes… No lemons not yet. T_T Yeah I know everyone wants a real one. T_T F: I know I have said this millions of times but please review. I would love you for all eternity! Thanks  
-Ggeri Sminth

* * *

Chapter Six

Your Roses are Green, My Violets are White

Neji looked over at Mieko, she had finally fallen asleep. When they were captured the only time that he had seen her asleep was when she was knocked out. She looked like she was at peace; he wondered how she could look like that and be in the situation that she was in. He also wondered if he held a face like similar to hers when he slept. Neji got up and left her room, he closed the door quietly behind him trying not to wake her. He then began to walk through the halls down to the waiting room to the exit. On his way he thought about all that his uncle had talked to him about, one statement still ran through his head. It stung every time a nurse would come in to check up on her and every time he even looked at her. This was his entire fault.

Everything that he did reminded him that he should be the one that is in that bed not her. She was different from a lot of girls that he had met in his past. They were always looking for someone to take care of them. Mieko on the other hand, didn't want anyone to take care of her. She was fine by herself and that is what scared him. Once he was able to reach the exit without killing anyone he found his cousin Hinata waiting for him.

"Neji are you okay." She ran over to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I am fine." He tried to pull away but that didn't seem to be working.

She pulled him closer, pressing all of herself up against him so that she could press her hand to his forehead. She was slightly shorter than him and his uncle had warned him that Hinata would be worried. She wasn't allowed to go up to the room right now, but when she was he feared more for Mieko, who was hurt. He tried to pull away again but didn't succeed.

"I am fine Hinata, he didn't touch me…"

"Are you sure, he didn't do anything to you, even while you were asleep?"

Neji sighed, "I am sure. Can we just go and get this done?"  
If to say that shut her up one would be wrong. Hinata let go of him and then hopped onto Neji's motor bike and they rode to Mieko's apartment not in silence but with Hinata asking as many questions as she could. Every time he thought that she was through she would find something else to talk about. It was like she didn't understand that he wanted her to be quiet, or maybe she did and she just didn't feel like it. By the time that they arrived, Hinata had yet to get one answer out of him and Neji was so warn out that he wondered why he even bothered to bring her along. Then he realized that he would need her, there was no way he could handle this all by himself.

Neji walked up the stairs to the apartment, he flinched a little as he pushed the door open to Mieko's apartment. It was the same as ever everything was there even his bag. He looked around for Mieko's bag knowing that there would be a key in there so that he could at least lock the door when they leave. After walking throughout the whole house he found it and heard a car pull up. Hinata had been following Neji around taking note of everything that she saw. She noted how many boxes that they were going to need and the fact that Mieko lived within walking distance of the school.

Neji began to note things as well, if they did this correct she would be safe and never have to worry about something as trivial as this again. He also noted that she might need her own kitchen, actually little house. But they way it seemed she would get to live in the main house with Hinata. That didn't really bother him; this was something that he talked over with his uncle. Looking around her house he felt it sting, she was torn from everything right here and it wasn't even much of a fight.

"Well we are going to need a lot more boxes then I thought." commented Hiashi

Neji turned to face his uncle, "Yeah I guess she has a lot of stuff…"

Hinata nodded then looked to her younger sister, "You should see the bed room, I think that you will like it."

Hanabi looked at her sister then smiled and ran off to see it. In terms she was right, the calm colors may not have went well with the colors of the carpet, wall and ceiling, but it gave off a mysterious yet calm look and that reminded Neji of Mieko the most. She was calm on the outside and yet so mysterious. Hiashi handed them a box each.

"Well let's get packing."

It wasn't like it was weird to see him with them; he cared deeply about his children and Neji; even if he was giving Neji the tough love. Neji wasn't all that found of what he got but tough love was better than no love, right? Sometimes he wasn't all that sure about it, he went through a lot after his parents died. Even the loss of a lot of his friends that was the way that it was; It didn't bother him as much as it use to but it was still there, something always lingers. In the case of Mieko, she could hide the issue that lingered. Actually it wasn't something that she had to carry on her shoulders every day. At least that was the way that Neji saw it.

His little item did. It lingered, and where everyone could see it. He was so ashamed of it that he hid from the world and then hid it from the world. He pretended that there was nothing wrong, maybe just a fashion statement, one that never seemed to catch on of course. He looked at the box and moved to the bedroom. It was the one place that he didn't want to be, but there was so much he guessed that needed to be packed in there. The first thing that he focused on was the book shelf, he opened the box and sat it on the floor, he then sat down next to it. As Neji put book after book into the box he noticed something in common about every book that he had put into the box. One, they were chapter books and not just simple nice ones, they were huge chapter books. Two, they books were either fantasy or some sort of mystery; some how he felt that he was invading part of her life that she didn't tell others. Third, they were all worn and well there were abs sticking out labeling the chapters, not normal at all he decided, and out of a whim decided to open one of the books. That he had to agree was stupid, not only is the book well read there are notes written in the book along the margins. Neji decided that Mieko was just a little crazy.

Hinata happened to walk in when Neji opened the book and was now looking over it so much that she took the book from him, "taking notes in a book, in a fantasy book… Cool kinda like you."

Neji turned his head and grabbed the book back closing and placing it into the box, "I don't do that."

"You don't do that anymore cause' Dad got mad at you for writing in one of his books."

Neji nodded, "making her nothing like me cause' she owns these books, thus she can write in them."

Hinata laughed, "Really Neji? She is everything like you, she may have more stuff then you do but she keeps is all organized and pretty and it all fits and I mean she is a lot like you. I mean you both have bookshelf full books."

Neji watched Hinata walk back out of the room to fetch him another box. She wasn't right he told himself. He had to do so, this was nothing like him, she had a life and she was good at things, she didn't have to work for them. He did, and he knew that he would have to work for everything that he wanted. As he finished with the first box Hinata had brought him another one and set it up. Hinata tapped up the first one then set to moving it. It looked like it was heavy so he traded jobs with her, Neji picked up the box and Hinata set to getting more books packed, and she had a lot of books.

Neji carried out the box of book, His uncle was in the kitchen packing up her kitchen ware. He watched for a little bit looking at all the nice things that she had as he uncle exclaimed about it when he found something that they did not have. He then looked into the living room; his youngest cousin was placing movies into a box. He noticed that his computer and bag had not been touched. Neji looked back at the movies and smirked a little, he was pretty sure that all her movies were like her books, mysteries of fantasies. He kept this thought until he actually passed and noticed a few cartoons, 'still has a child side to her hu?' He walked outside and noticed that his uncle had only brought the car.

Neji hollered back in, "were do you want me to put the boxes of stuff that is packed?"

His uncle yelled out, "in the car, we can make several trips still need to buy paint for the room, was going to send Hinata to talk to her about it tomorrow."

Neji walked down the stair so the car and out of the corner of his eye he was someone he might know, he didn't know their name but he figured that they looked like they knew him. The kid seemed to be walking towards him, where had he seen him before. Then it hit him, the class clown… they had a class together last year.

"Hey… Neji, right? Is Mieko moving out or something?"

That was right it had yet to get around, "She got hurt… she is moving in with my uncle and Hinata."

The boy frowned, "So he did find her… pity." With that the boy left.

Neji watched the box with a little wonder what that had meant, but he heard his name and soon forgot the situation until later. He ran back up the stairs, Hinata had seemed to finish the other box of books. The car was filling up fast seeing as how most of the kitchen was packed and all her movies took up a little room plus half her books. He wondered how in the world she could have so many. After placing the rest of the boxes into the car they locked up the apartment and Hiashi drove Hinata and her sister home. Neji rode on his motor bike following closely behind them.

When they arrived at the house Neji walked around to the back of the house to his little home. It didn't seem like much but from all of what he had begun to see, he did have quite a bit even if he had to work for it all. After parking his bike he walked back around the house to help carry in all the boxes. His uncle had said that they would need to paint the room, but from the look of it they would only need a moving van for her bigger items. The room was pretty simple, but it was huge. He would have to say that she would have plenty of room to fit everything even her kitchen, he chuckled to himself about his uncle's claiming of a few of her items… He really wanted them; he did have to agree they were nice.

After setting all the boxes down in the center of the room he looked around, the walls were white and the ceiling wasn't doing much better, but the polished wooden floor gave off a nice look. Maybe with a nice pale color this room would come alive. He wondered if the dark blue walls and ceiling was her doing or the owners. After looking around once more he closed the door and left to go to his likewise house. Or that was what he called it.

His uncle had offered to let him stay in the main house, but it never seemed right. He was not part of the main house no matter how he wished that he was. To make sure that he was allowed to strive he had a small kitchen, and even a supply of food. By doing chores around the house he was able to earn money during the school year as to pay for everything. Then over the summer he got a summer job. Every penny that he earned he saved. That was the way that he was. As he entered his house he looked over his semi boring living area. He liked it that way; no one would be able to know anything about him by going through his stuff. They would have to talk to him, and he wasn't one for just telling others about his past. He liked his secrets, and that was the way that it was going to stay. No one was going to get him to change not ever.

He walked to his bathroom shutting the door looking at himself in the full body refection that was hidden behind the door. He tugged at a bandage that was wrapped around his fore head. He looked at himself with harden eyes, it discussed him. He may not have known what it meant but it was plastered across his forehead like he was some sort of trophy and that made it worse. He wasn't a trophy he was better than that and he spent every day trying to prove that, but no matter what he did… he never seemed to be able to prove to himself that he was better than some prize.

What hurt more was the fact that no matter what he did or no matter how many people he talked to they all told him the same thing, it was permanent it was never going to come off. He would be felt scared and marked for the rest of his fucking life. No one was going to love him, he was going to be alone for the rest of eternity, and of course he would never make anyone come into his life just to try and fail. How could he love anyone that would look at him in disgust every time they saw that painful mark that starred at him every time he awoke?

Unknown to Neji his uncle silently watched him. His mind led him to pity his nephew, it just happened, he wanted to show him true beauty once more, but in fear of hurting the boy more than he already was he left it be. In the past he had done a few things to Neji that he wasn't proud of and now he feared that it might have something to do with the way that Neji took to others. But something held him to this girl. She was the daughter of something that had killed his family and scarred him, not only physically but mentally. He had also damaged him mentally, never physically, but did that even make a difference? He left the room quietly; she could help, if only Neji let her in.

Neji caught a glimpse of his uncle leaving and in doing so covered up the horrid scar that he tried to remove. He ran out after him only to be pushed back into the house. It was a warning, but what kind, which made Neji angry, coming into his safe place then telling him to go back… it, hurt more though, he wanted the love, the love that he actually wanted. No matter what happened in the past you must always forgive your family.

Neji didn't even eat dinner than night, there would be more moving tomorrow and he really wasn't ready. That also meant facing her. That hurt even more. What if he didn't want to face her? As he curled into his bed he found it more comforting than he thought and was soon able to drift off into what he thought would be a peaceful sleep. His dream started out normal and then it became something more. The urge to wake up was there but no matter what Neji couldn't wake up and the feelings was all too real.

'_A tall man stood over a little boy. He had short hair that draped around his ears. If one didn't know they would have thought that he was a little girl. That didn't matter to this man, he didn't kill little kids he just tormented them and they would kill themselves. That was the plan; he pulled the boy from his bed tiein' something around the kid's hands and eyes. He then threw the boy onto the master bed in his parent's room. The child struggled to get a hold of himself but it never happened. The older man grabbed his hands and soon he felt cold metal across his skin and then nothing at all, no cloth, no cold metal. The little boy froze._

"_Well fuck; it's a little boy… I was hoping to have a little fun," said a voice closest to the boy._

"_What you not into little boys? Just rape him anyways," coughed out another._

"_I don't do boys. Poor kids' goanna get raped one day in the future though."_

_The little boy flinched as he felt warm hands wrap around his privates, "but I think I will have some fun with him. I wonder if this four year old has ever been aroused before." _

_The other one smirked and the little boy tiered up. The man that was holding onto him stroked his privates, it was something that he had never felt before and it was weird. After about five minute the poor boy was a moaning mess. That was when he stopped, and then the little boy felt something else wrap around him it was wet and weird feeling. The moans just continued until the little boy tensed up and everything just stopped. _

"_Find me a piece of string. I want to tie it. It will be fun to leave him here like this."_

_The other man chuckled a few minutes later what the boy presumed was string was being tied around his privets. He wasn't sure what all it was going to do until the man wrapped his fingers around the little boy's balls and squeezed them and he felt the need to let something out but it wouldn't come. It hurt, it hurt badly. _

_The other spoke, "Alright you had your fun tie him to the bed so we can get this done and gone."_

_So he did the man tied him to the bed and that was when the real pain began. They took a knife and cut into the boy's forehead leaving a pattern that the little boy could not follow, but that wasn't the end of the touchier. They then took something else and poured it into the open cut. As to make sure that it got in there they held the boys head back straining his neck. The liquid mixed with his blood and became a green. They then did one last thing, taking something that made the boy cry out more with pain and agony closed the wound and scarred it there in a way. It looked like a tattoo of sort once it healed but then it looked like a green mess. One of the men whipped away all the extra green mess so that he could see their handy work.'_

Neji woke up in a fuss; he was sweating and panting from the pain. He held his head in his hands and looked down at his lap. He scowled in disgust; this was no we dream but a nightmare from the past. So why every time he woke us was he aroused, it angered him the most. He arose from his bed heading the bath room. In all his years he had never touched himself. A cold shower would fix that without having to. He found this helpful, when his body would react. He found it distasteful and disgusting. Neji turned on the water in the shower and stripped down leaving his discarded clothing in a pile not really caring about them right now.

The only thing that was on his mind was getting rid of the irritating heat that was coming from his groin. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as he let the cold water hit him and run down his back. It felt good on his flushed skin. It wasn't long until everything that was hot was cold and freezing like the rest of him. Neji stepped out of the shower wrapping himself in a towel, walked back to his room laid down in bed not even caring to put clothing on any more. He needed sleep and he hoped that he would not dream of the past again, not to night he pleaded with himself until he did actually fall into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Neji awoke cold but natural, there no more painful dreams that night and it helped him to sleep well, or better. It just didn't do much for him. He was still tired but he would not let it show on his face. It was time to be strong and composed. He would face the demons that did those horrid things to him one day, but today he would face his own. Neji showered, dressed, and wrapped his fore head quickly and then headed out; as he rounded the main house he noticed that the car was gone. Getting on his bike he rode to the hospital, at the hospital he received a visitor's pass and walked to Mieko's room; when he noticed that Hinata was sitting outside the door waiting to go inside.

"Is she still sleeping?"

"No someone came to see her and they asked that I step out. It is okay she trusted them."

~Earlier that morning~

Mieko sat on her bed looking outside the window; she couldn't move all that much and it hurt to do pretty much anything. Suddenly the door opened, and to her surprise Hinata walked it. She was carrying a book bag, note book and what looked like a paint pallet. Hinata raced over to the bed and set the items down then gave her a huge hug.

"Mieko, I brought you your computer and art pad with a pencil," smiled Hinata as she let her go and handed her the items.

Mieko took the items and set them down next to her, "Thanks Hinata."

"Oh I also have this; I need a color for your room walls and ceiling. Dad wants to start painting before you get out of the hospital."

"I am sure what ever color the room is now will be just fine."

"No, no… we have to get it painted I can't stand the color."

Mieko looked over the colors while Hinata continued to talk and get her caught up. It was very calming and as the hour drew on she had finally decided what color they could paint the room; a deep dark blue, and then splatters of sliver. It made Hinata think of the night sky. Hinata also convinced her to let them paint her bed set and desks to match the color theme that she had chosen.

"It is going to look really pretty."

Then the door opened again, expecting to see a doctor or nurse Hinata continued to talk. But instead a teenager with long deep orange hair walked into the room followed by Naruto. Something about the man scared Hinata, and so Mieko placed a hand on her shoulder pulled her in and whispered in her ear, "Can you leave us alone for a little bit. We will continue this after I talk to them. And don't worry they won't hurt me."

Hinata stood up with shaky legs and left the room. The man smiled at her and Naruto nodded and whispered something to Hinata before she left. The older boy came and sat down in the chair that Hinata was in careful not to touch any of her items.

"You know, calling is nice. You scared my friend."

The older boy smirked, "Hello to you too, my dear little cousin."

"What is it you want Kurama?"

He smiled a cheesy grin, "Well you are family. Can't I visit my family?"

"We may be family by blood but that is all. I am not the Mafia's arts girl anymore and you know that."

The older boy's face calmed and became serious, "They understand that, but you are family, one of them. They will stop and nothing to make sure that you are kept out of harms reach. Whether you like it or not you are still the Boss's niece and he doesn't appreciate it when someone messes with his family."

"As I can tell, no matter where I go someone always follows. So why not live where one already lives."

He began to glare at her, "I am doing the best that I can to keep you and Naruto out of this but one of the three of us is going to have to take on the family business before long and you have a really high chance. And you know he will not take 'No' for an answer."

"I will deal with that when the time comes, and I wouldn't have this issue if we were normal and didn't hide behind something fake. That's why were always getting threatened."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement; he had his fair share of pain because of what his family did and what they said that they did. It was hard to keep up with it all sometimes. Not knowing if you stand for what is right, or if your just another thug that needs to be taken of the street. Kurama smiled at her.

"The next time that guy gets out, do what's necessary. It's time he understood who he messed with."

Mieko looked out the window, "I will. It is in my blood after all."

Neji watched as an older teenager with long dark orange hair walked out of her room followed by Naruto. They walked down the hall as if nothing had happened. As soon as they were out of the room Hinata ran back into the room. Neji watched from the doorway as Mieko soothed her and calmed her down. She was still in one piece so they didn't do anything to her. But some how he felt that she was hiding more than she was willing to tell. Neji walked into the room, Mieko looked up at him, she seemed more or less all there and there was nothing to worry about.

"Hinata, are we to go to the paint shop first or to her house to pack more?"

Hinata spun around on her seat, "I called dad while I was waiting outside and told him what kind of pain to get. So we need to go to her house the Moving van should be there soon."

"Well you guys sound like you have a lot of work to do… The nurse said that I can leave in a couple of days."

Neji continued to stay in the far corner of the room not making eye contact with Mieko. Hinata said her good bye's and then they got on their way. Neji tool Hinata to Mieko's house where they continued to back up everything. By the time that they were done it was almost lunch time. So with that they decided to take a little brake. There was only the furniture left in the house. That included the bed and bed set, the coffee table, couch and TV.

"Neji, dad just texted me telling me that the bedroom is painted and drying so he will be over here soon to help us finish and then drive the van to the house."

Neji just nodded his head. A couple of hours passed before Hiashi arrived. Instead of painting the furniture when they got to the house he set up sheets and painted it there. They worked on that for a while then drove everything else back to the house leaving in the wet, newly painted furniture in the apartment for when they would get it tomorrow. Neji locked up the house and rode his bike back to the main house. When he arrived most of the other boxes had been moved in. He helped with the last boxes, getting to see what the room looked like.

As he entered it for the first time he thought of it more like in outer space. It was calm but yet adventures. It looked nice against the wooden floor. Hinata walked in behind him, "She did a good job at picking out the colors. And dad and sis did a good job making it look so real."

"Yeah…" he mumbled out.

Hinata and Neji left the room; there was still so much to do and so much left to understand. He wasn't really sure what all was going to happen now, but deep down he understood completely and he tried to pretend that he didn't. That was how it was going to go; tomorrow he would go back to school and face everyone and everything. No one had really known what had happened, but word would get around. It always did.  
Neji didn't get a lot of sleep that night he had the same dream as before but this time it didn't go on for as long, he woke up in the same position as before and so taking a shower once again he got ready for the day. What he never really understood was why they did that to him so long ago, what was their true intent. Now here he was living with it everyday of his life. Every second that he breathed he saw that thing on him that made him different form the rest of the world.

Neji gathered everything that he would need and headed to school, he didn't stop by the main house like every other day. It just didn't seem right. Why did they take him in he was only just a servant in his uncles eyes. It didn't matter what mattered was the issue at hand, that being that Mieko was in the hospital and everyone was going to be asking about it. Then there was that man that was with Naruto, what was he doing there and how did they know each other.

It didn't take long for Neji to get to school and of course upon arrival he was swamped with people wanting to know what they hell happened. It was all over the news and such his and her name was mentioned, of course there wasn't anything about what happened mentioned. That he was thankful for that, if not there would be more questions and maybe some part of this that he would never, ever be able to forget.

The days went by slowly and the questions that Neji was given became more and more irritating by the second, why on earth would anyone want to know… and how on earth did the whole school seem to know. It didn't matter what mattered was the fact that the man had escaped and now they were doing everything to make sure that he was found. Fat chance of that happening Neji concluded. Right now was not a good time to come out and play, and he knew that. No he was going to wait until this had all died down, if that ever truly happened.

Mieko wasn't giving him any incite about her past and what all happened. Apparently not telling anyone any thing is keeping her sane, that understandable but it bothers Neji a lot. There is just a part of her that doesn't add up with the rest of her. She isn't all that she says she is and that is what bothers him the most. The dark red haired man seemed to come and visit her even more now, they don't talk he just sits there watching her. And she gives him silent looks; Neji thinks that they are talking to each other in another way. By looks maybe.

As the days count down to the release of Mieko, she becomes more on edge. Looking at her reflection much like today. Neji, Hinata and the man were all sitting in the room.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

Hinata was the first to answer the strange question, "A friend, I see you Mieko. Who else would I see."

"No Hinata, not who but what?"

"Well I see a girl, I see a woman. I see a kind and well hearted person."

Neji looked to Hinata in asking, 'What is she talking about, she is the same as ever correct?' Hinata just shrugged her shoulders. The man on the other hand looked at Mieko.

"What do you see?"

Her voice was dull and empty, "I see someone who runs from her own destiny. I see someone that will have to make a choice. I see someone that is so very empty. I see blood, I see hate… I see anger. I see this all and yet I see a glimpse of what I use to be. A person that ran from it all and still plans to run again, but their not going to let me… They wont let me run not this time. I see some one who had to make a choice and chose the wrong way."

Neji and Hinata looked at Mieko in shock, for some strange reason they didn't think that this was what made her gaze upon her reflection for hours upon hours. In short it was what they thought that maybe she was just becoming vain. But to think that something else was filling up in that head of hers never ever struck them.

"What do you see when you look at me," she turned her head to the man as she spoke.

"Oh, my dear I see the end result and I know you will do what is needed. For you are, the blood line."

"Yes… I am the bloodline. Oh how fate has chosen a weak bloodline. A very weak bloodline indeed."

The man smiled at her and then got up and walked out of the room, "We shall see about that my dear Mieko."

It never did seem to amaze Neji that they would talk like this with out seeming to know one another then he would call her by her name just as he is leaving. It didn't strike any weird nerves with Mieko. No she just as there and continued on with her little talk in her hear he guessed. It really was never to anyone. She would do a lot of writing, and then would put it all away. Keep it all in her head, as to say 'I don't need your help and I don't want it.'

"Mieko…"

"Yes Hinata."

"Whatever you have to do, remember we will always be here for you, no matter what. Sometimes you need to let people in."

Mieko looked over at her, "I understand that… and I will keep that in mind."

Neji and Hinata didn't stay much longer before they themselves went home. Neji took Hinata all that way to the main house and put her to bed, they had stayed out later than he had wanted. Hinata spent most of the ride talking about how she was worried about Mieko, in his mind he was worried about her was well. He listened to Hinata talk and ramble, and then the mention of that mad came up.

"Neji… I worry about Mieko whenever that man is about. They seem to know each other but she doesn't even address him."

Neji stopped his bike right out side the house, "I… I don't know Hinata. In all truth I am not sure what all he is to her and what they do. In some ways I feel like he is a threat someone that is going to turn her. But in other ways maybe he is just looking out for her."

"I don't know Neji. Something about him just don't sit right well with me."

The conversation was cut short for the night; it would have to be they were going to have a long day tomorrow, longer than they were expecting. That night Neji didn't sleep well, it was becoming normal but this time it wasn't it was something different, something very different.

'_A small girl looked at him with anger in his eyes, she wasn't well looking at him more like looking through him, but it didn't matter it was still very scary. The girl had short blond hair, she looked like a little boy, but if one looked closely you could tell that she was a girl. He hair was covered in blood, dark deep blood. She was holding a knife; behind her was a little boy. He had short blond hair like the little girl but instead he was crying and there were cuts on his cheeks._

_The little girl looked continued to look through him, Neji turned around. On a bed was an older boy; he had red hair much like the man that Neji saw whom always came to visit Mieko. There were men surrounding the boy on the bed just like he was. They had him pulled apart and wide open. _

"_Don't come any closer little girl or the older one gets it."_

"_Listen to him… I will be okay, take care of…" the boy on the bed was hit on the head._

"_Yes you can stand there and watch. Move an inch and we will make it worse for him."_

_The girl pulled the little blond boy to her side, "Only me."_

_The man coughed, "Do you even have reason to bargain? But fine only you. Stupid girl, do you even know what you about to see."_

"_Yes, Naruto close your eyes."_

_Neji turned around right then and there and new who he was looking at. Well he new a little, some didn't make any since. The little boy was Naruto; this must have been when he received the scars on his face. The boy on the bed… the man that visited Mieko… and then Neji guessed that the girl with the knife was Mieko herself. _

_**-Beginning of rape scene. Don't like don't read.**__**-**_

_The little boy shuttered as he felt the girls hand pull him closer to her. She held the knife at the ready if anyone of them tried to come closer they would find that she wasn't going to spare them any time to get out of the way of the blade that she was holding. The boy on the bed seemed to regain a little awareness only to wish that he hadn't._

_The boys clothing was ripped off him in haste, he looked out at the girl pleading for her to run to take the little boy and run. Not by words no but by looks. His mind screamed out, 'Take Naruto and run. Save yourself.' The little girl only looked him in the eyes with the look that said it all, 'we will come out of this together.' If this is where she received all her strength then this is why she held everything in her._

_There wasn't much time before they had flipped the other boy over. Smiling all along, "Look at this little girl, so sure that she will be able to forget all that she will see today."_

_One man glided his hand down the pail boy's back, then over to his leg and back up again. Another man glided his hand down the boy's stomach and then his shaft, touching the tip slowly making the boy wince._

"_Have you ever touched yourself before?"_

_The boy on the bed nodded his head 'no', he wasn't all that older than the other two. "How old are you?"_

"_Ten… I am ten."_

"_Your ten and you have never ever touched yourself?"_

_The man continued to touch the tip of his shaft with his thumb. It was making the boy nervous as he did so. It was also string up something inside of him that he had never ever felt before. It bothered him and at the same time it felt good, oh so very good. The boy on the bed let out a little moan. It wasn't even like he had meant to, it just happened. _

_The man above him smiled, "enjoying it already?"_

_The man then pressed his finger to the slit in the boy's now hard cock getting a rather startled scream from the boy. He continued to press on it making the boy shift uncomfortably. It was impossible to move more than a little but it he still tried. "I see you don't like that, I'm sorry. You're just going to have to get use to it."_

_The boy squirmed some more only to be held down harder, "Can't let you cum before we have all had our turn." Said the man looking at the two younger children. The other man that was rubbing the back and legs of the boy pulled out a thin yellow colored item, he then handed it to the other man that was fondling the boy's shaft. He took the item and began to press it up the little whole in the boy's shaft. As it moved it the boy screamed out in pain. The little girl held onto the other child with one strong steady arm. _

_As the men all looked at her they saw that she was not looking away, in some ways it scared them in other ways it turned on one of the men. He smiled as he pulled down his pants rubbing his burning cock. He smirked as she bit her lip. He gathered that she was getting turned on. What he didn't notice was that her had was tightening around the knife that she was holding. If anything she was trying to hold herself back and Neji could see in her eyes that this child had the thirst for blood._

"_Let me go first." Said the man that was rubbing his cock._

_The others nodded their heads. The one held the boy down while the other positioned himself on top the boy. The first thrust must have been the worst, the boy screamed so hard that he began to cry. The man continued to thrust in and out of him. He did this for a while then pulled out of him and the one holding the boy did the same thing that the first did. Then there was a switch between the three, the one watching turned his back to the two children and that was the biggest mistake that they could have ever made._

_**-This is the end of the Rape scene.-**_

_As the man turned his back the little girl gripped the knife and got ready. Neji was quite surprised what he saw next. She jumped up and slit the throat of the man heading to the boy on the bed then turned to the one that was just pulling himself out of the boy. To say she was like a wild animal that would have been said. The blood form the first had already coated her hands and part of her face. As she jumped to the other the last man saw her trying to get to the other man but he was to late. She had already slit his throat and was moving on to him. She smiled at him._

"_You see, I don't think you understand who you just hurt."_

_The boy on the bed felt the body above him fall to the ground. The blood coated him, his and the mans' that was just killed above him. He curled up as best as he could hope that it would all be over soon._

"_Look little girl… You don't know who you are messing with."_

"_I think you are the one that doesn't know who you are dealing with. Two of your men are dead, and you will be as well. I would say give up but… you don't seem to be that kind of man."_

_The child was right, where as the other boy curled up and tried to pretend that the loving hand was still around him she stood ready to kill. This was something in her blood, something that would not be stopped. She stepped forward and then lunged at him. He had no time to react she hit him in the gut slicing her way through as she tumbled backward. The blood that came from the wound splattered her face and body leaving more of her covered in blood. She looked down at the body, and licked her lips. _

_Then a voice stopped her from moving forward, "Mi… I'm scared… is big brother going to be okay?"_

Neji awoke with sweat dripping down his face. Never in his life had he been so frightened, something like that was out there and even worse it was going to live in the same house as the rest of his family. Something told Neji that this child only took this root when her family was in danger, or when someone close to her was in danger. But never in his life had he thought that a child would go to such extremes to kill a group of men.

He bathed and dressed in a rush, he had to talk to Mieko as soon as he could, and there was something about this dream that just didn't make any since to him. He road as fast as the law would allow it to the hospital and was there just in time for visiting hours.

"Mieko I need to know something about… about your past."

Mieko looked up at him with warn eyes, "A dream connection…?" she questioned herself.

"As a child did you ever kill someone?"

Mieko eyes widened as she whispered, "My Roses are Green, your Violets are White."


End file.
